No Fate
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: Sixteen years ago a horrible accident have happened. An accident that have changed both Kim's and Shego's future. Take a look into girls' past and find out yourselves... does fate exist?
1. When it all begun

_**No Fate**_

_Author's note: That is my first KIGO fanfic, so please do review as critically as possible. Make me a better writer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or anything of Disney, so please do not sue me – poor Polish student ;)_

** Chapter 1- When it all begun.**

It was a beautiful sunset at the suburban of the Go City. The wind was delicately blowing from the west and the sun was painting the sky with bloodily red colour. The lonely path through the forest was interrupted in its silence with the conversation of two friends.

"I hope we can be like this forever", said the girl with hair of the chestnut colour. She was well built as a girl at the age of eight.

"Like what?" her friend asked, who was a little bit shorter than brown haired girl. She had the most beautiful blue-green eyes and the brown-ginger hair that perfectly accompanied with the freckles spread across her pale skin.

"You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't Betty. Be more specific", the shorter one replied.

"You know… children. To never grow up. That would be perfect. I don't wanna be like my mum and dad. They have no time for me nor themselves… and they are so stiff", Betty explained.

"Well duh. They are cops. Cops are always stiff, strict and 'bleh' in every way."

"You're probably right. But you know what?" Betty asked.

"Nope."

"I like to be around you and your family."

"Why so? I have the weirdest family possible."

"And that's what I like about it. You are just so natural… all of you Sh…"

"Don't you call me that", 'Sh' interrupted her friend, "I hate it."

"Why so? I think it's cool."

"Yeah. For you everything is cool. Anything my stupid brothers would come up with. Especially 'The Alpha Male' of them all."

"You mean Hector?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Doy! Of course I mean Hec. He's the dumbest of all."

"No, he's not", Betty opposed.

"I know you like him, I will never understand it and I don't even want to", blue eyed girl said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Speaking of the devil", she have added when she have noticed four figures on the street when Betty and herself have exited the forest path. "Here comes your Romeo", she teased her friend with the sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Oh, shut it!" Betty replied giving her friend a small punch on the shoulder.

As both girls have entered the street on their way home they caught up with shorter girl's brothers, which was an agonizing experience to said girl.

"Pain in the ass", she muttered to herself.

"Stop it", Betty asked her. Her eyes changed into small shining stars when she has noticed Hector coming toward herself and her friend.

"Hey sis!" Hector exclaimed with his usual annoying cheerfulness.

"Hey… moron." his sister replied.

"Don't call me that or..."

"I will tell mum… yeah! Yeah, I know you will, because you always do. No surprise here, you idiot."

"Will you two stop it!" another brother objected.

"Stay out of this Mervin", Betty suggested. "They will kill each other sooner or later."

"Anyway", the greenish eyed girl changed the subject, "why are you ruining my evening with your presence?"

"Mum asked me, as the most responsible one…" Hec begun.

"She asked US, Hector!" Mervin interrupted.

"Well she asked to bring you home earlier tonight." Hector finished.

"Why so?" Betty enquired.

"Because today starts the annual meteor shower and mum has a new telescope. She wants us to have a family evening with stars", yet silent twin brothers have explained in one voice.

"Joy…" sarcasm was dripping of their sister's lips.

"Just shut it and pretend to have fun… for mum." Mervin said clearly annoyed with his sister's behavior.

"You are also invited", Hector told Betty.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed.

"Yes", Hec confirmed.

"Isn't better than the evening with cop parents?" her best friend asked.

"You have no idea", Betty was happy like never before. She could have spend the entire evening and probably night with best friend and her 'oh, so cute' brother. Her parents never minded if she stayed over for night, because she than became less trouble for them in case of any emergency at work.

As all six of them were standing in the middle of the suburban street and talking, the sun has already set down. The stars became clearly visible and they have decided to take a stroll to the park, where, as Hector informed others, they were supposed to meet their mother in the old tree house. It was dark all around, no street lights to be seen. It would ruin their plans. It was just perfect. Since the five's father disappeared five years ago, after twins were born, their mother did everything she could to have a good contact with her children. That was another reason, why Betty preferred their family than her own.

"Look at all those stars", Betty exclaimed as they entered the park. "Your mum knows how to make a great family evening." she was very excited. Her mum never did anything like this. She promised, but all promises were broken, because of the constant emergency at work. Soon Betty stopped believing any of those promises. She just started to come to her friend's more often.

As those thoughts ran through Betty's mind they have already made their way to the tree house and started to climb up.

"Children!" they heard cheerful scream. "I was waiting forever for you to get here", she said with a full smile on her lips.

"That's her fault!" Hector said pointing at his sister.

"Not less than yours", Mervin muttered.

"She was calling me names!" Hec finished happily waiting for the consequences. No one knows why, but he always liked his sister to be punished.

"Why were you calling him names, Princess?" her mum asked her. Her face showed clearly that she can not be angry with her only daughter. Especially that she knew that Hector could be hard to handle. He was just like his father. At least he isn't as strong as he was, she thought, or else it would be a disaster.

"And why do you always have to call me that?" her daughter asked with irritation.

"You'll understand it one day, Princess", she responded enigmatically. "Now come. I have hot coco-moo and the show has already begun."

They all have enjoyed their hot chocolate, cookies and most of all the meteor shower. The five's mother was quite good with electronics at that time, so she connected her new telescope with 50" television, so everybody could see the same thing at the same time. Though not everyone's mood was as good as the others.

"How come you never punish her properly?" Hector asked his mother.

"Haven't it ever occur to you that she might be right?" his mum replied with the feeling of loss. She could not tell him that she despised him, because he looked, smelled and behaved exactly like his father. Wife beating is just a matter of time and he already behaves like he owns this family, she thought.

"But I am the man in this family, so I am always right!" he replied. This eleven year old boy speaks like grown up chauvinistic pig, his mother thought and she was not the only one. Though these were all just children they were way more mature than their age expect them to be.

"Just drop it, Hector." She said." Let's enjoy the evening and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Hey guys!" Betty shouted, "Look at this one!" she seemed scared. She automatically and unconsciously grabbed her friend's hand. "It's coming right at us!"

"Don't worry sweetie", older female tried to calm her down. "It doesn't. It just seems like that because of the optic enlargement in the telescope." She tried her best.

"Mum, I think she might be right", her daughter said.

"How so?"

"Look!" both girls said very loudly.

"Oh, my!" she could not believe that it was real. She turned off the screen as the giant rainbow colored comet took the entire place on the screen. "Take only the most important things and go home", she ordered with calm voice, but there was no reaction. Everybody was just too shocked. "Now!" she added with a yell and that was what mobilized everyone to move.

Betty was the first one down on the ground. She came out of the shadow of the tree house and that was when she have seen the full might of the rainbow colored comet with flamy tail as it was passing through Earth's atmosphere. She wanted to scream, but she forgot how to speak. Hector, Mervin and the twins quickly joined her.

"Mum!" Hector screamed.

"Coming!" she yelled while she was thinking about her only daughter, who forgot to take her box with photos of them. She just hoped she will make it in time as she has already known that the house will be destroyed with everything inside. Unfortunately when she was almost down she has heard a loud crack.

"Mum!" she heard her girl scream.

"You five! Run!" she ordered the others and she climbed up with the speed of light. Unbelievable, she thought, my father made this tree house when I was eight and now, after twenty eight years it decided to crash.

"I am here, Princess!" she tried to calm her down as she kneeled next to her daughter.

"I stuck!"

"I can see that, captain obvious", she tried not to panic herself, but she was not ready to die yet.

"On three we pull together." she ordered.

"Okay."

"Three!" they tried to pull, but it looked like they would have to cut the leg.

"We're not gonna make it…"

"We will", mother calmed down her daughter, but she had to admit it that her child was right.

"Mum?" she asked in hesitant voice.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Why do you always call me that?" she needed to know.

"Because you are the most important thing in my life and I love you so much." she explained forcing back her tears.

"I love you too, Mummy." it was a first time that she ever said that. She hugged her mother tightly and she felt the rising heat as the comet was closing.

The rest that waited outside were beginning to loose their patience.

"We must run!" Hector panicked.

"What about mum?" Mervin reminded him.

"She can take care of herself", he replied. "It's getting too hot in here." he added and started to run away. The rest followed him shortly. Betty was well trained, by her parents, so she quickly managed to catch up and run as far as possible. Seconds later she had heard an enormous explosion. The shock wave threw her to the trees. She managed to look back at Hector and others, but they were swallowed by the comet's glow. After that she lost her consciousness.

Fifty miles away from the incident, in the peaceful city of Middleton a certain family was preparing to go to sleep.

"Daddy! Daddy!" young ginger girl cried out.

"What's wrong Kimmie-cub?" Doctor James Possible asked calmly, "Weren't you suppose to be in bed?"

"But daddy. I couldn't sleep, because the star fell of from heaven." she explained in childish manner.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's true! It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was like rainbow!"

"Really?" he arched his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes! There was red, purple, blue and green. And green was most pretty of all."

"Are you sure you saw that?" he could not believe, because even as a rocket scientist, who used to be an astronaut, he have never seen or heard of anything like it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and wanted to continue, but her story was interrupted by a phone call.

"Who could call at this hour?" Mr. Possible wondered. "Doctor Possible. Yes? Unbelievable." he said, but young Kim could not understand much of it. "I'll be right there." he said and putted down his phone.

"Where are you going daddy?" Kim asked as she wanted to finish her story.

"It seems that you were right. The comet you have seen have crashed in Go City.", he explained.

"So why do you go? There are no rockets."

"Yes, Kimmie-cub. That's true, but some people could have gotten hurt and my technology can safe them." he said.

"I see…"

"Now go to bed. I will tell you everything in the morning."

When Dr. Possible arrived to the crash scene his colleagues were already there. Bob Chan and Ramesh were sipping coffee not really knowing what they should do.

"What do we have here, gents?" James asked.

"Six bodies. One burned to ash, one unconscious, the rest is… I don't know." Bob said.

"Glowing?" Ramesh proposed a description.

"What do you mean glowing?" James asked.

"Come and take a look yourself, but be careful." Ramesh said.

"Why?" James queried.

"Well… we had some trouble. The little girl that was at the epicenter of the explosion had few outbursts of the weird energy. I am seriously surprised that she managed to survive." Ramesh said.

"Is that why they have called three of us? Because of the abnormal situation?" James asked.

"Yeap.", his friends answered simultaneously.

"So why isn't Drew here?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Bob asked.

"You know, he dropped of the college." Ramesh continued.

"Yeah, but he was good enough." James opposed.

"Yes, but he stared some freaky experiments, so he is now chased by police."

"Oh.", James answered.

"And not the regular police, but one of those super cops unit.", Bob finished.

"Weird. Anyway, show me around." James asked and as they all started to close to the scene of crash they have noticed two other people nearing the site.

"I thought that the site is secured?" James asked.

"It was." Bob said. He ran over to the figures, "Excuse me! It's not allowed to be here!" he shouted at the people.

"I don't give a shit what is allowed or not!" she woman spoke angrily. By that time James and Ramesh caught up with Bob.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." James said trying to calm the woman down.

"I'm Eliza Director. My daughter was supposed to be here. Where is she?" she demanded to know.

"We don't know Ma'am. We just got here. Come with us we'll look for her.", James said as calmly as he could. He perfectly understood the woman. He would behave far worse if there would be a hint of that Kim would be in danger. They have quickly walked toward the body at the edge of small park's forest.

"Betty!" woman screamed and four gents followed her. The woman threw herself forward and kneeled next to the body. "What have happened to you?" she asked absentmindedly. "Call the ambulance! Her face…" the woman swallowed hardly as she have noticed her face covered in blood.

"It's on the way here. Calm down. We'll save your daughter." James promised.

"Stop calming me!" she outbursted, "You have no idea how it's like!"

"I believe, I have. I have a daughter myself." James explained. This situation was dramatic and he could not understand girl's father. He behaved like he did not care. Though the mother was sitting on the ground and hugging her baby, some questions had to be asked. "Ma'am?" James begun as he have noticed his friend still had no idea what to do.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the rest of those, who were here?"

"Yes.", she answered.

"Could you tell us, who they were?" James pushed.

"Yes", she answered and James feared that she might be in to great shock to say anything aside from 'yes', but then she continued. "This was Go family."

"Go family? As in Go City?" James queried looking at his friends in disbelief.

"Same one", she continued. Bob, Ramesh and Betty's father have moved away. They decided to let those two have a talk. "Miss Go, four sons and a daughter, Betty's best and only friend."

"I see." he answered absentmindedly. "I have some bad news and I am sure you have the right to know."

"What is it?"

"Though I still don't know how did you get in here as the whole place is guarded by…"

"Global Justice? I'm their boss, that's why." she interrupted.

"So I can tell you that Miss Go is dead. She was in the epicenter of the crash. We still don't know how did her daughter managed to survive, but we will find out." he said.

"What will be with the children?" she asked.

"After complete analysis of their health we will have no other choice that putting them in the foster care."

"I see."

"The ambulance is here. Go with your daughter. Tell her that she can visit her friend in my lab anytime she wants." James said quickly.

"Thank you…" she looked at him questioningly.

"Doctor James Possible.", he answered unasked question.

The ambulance has taken Eliza and Betty to the Middleton Hospital as it was the best one in the Tricity. Betty's father didn't even bother. He just walked away in unknown direction taking his grim silence with him. James decided to take care of the rest of Go family to the lab and go home to catch up some sleep.

"Bob! Ramesh!" James yelled to his friends. "Did you find out something more about the children?"

"Well, yeah." Bob begun, "Four boys are calmly unconscious. Their glow faded and it seems, like we can transport them safely to the lab."

"Okay. Do it. And what about the girl?" James asked.

"She is very dangerous." Ramesh said.

"What do you mean?"

"She almost killed the coroner, who've came to take her mother ashes."

"No duh!" James said sarcastically. He was fed up with his friends' helplessness. "Mothers and daughters have special connections." he explained and looked at his friends, who were seriously lost. "Must I do everything myself?" he muttered as he approached the girl who was lying on the ground, struggling with energy flowing through her body. "Hello sweetie", he begun.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me you retard! You won't take my mum from me.", she growled.

"I know how you feel. Trust me. My name is James. What is yours?" he tried to have a conversation with girl, but she seemed to be thinking on the correct answer, like she did not know her name.

"It's Shego." she finally answered.

"But it's not your real name."

"The real I died with my mother." she forced back her tears. She is strong, James thought,

"All right. How do you feel?"

"Like all of my bones are broken, like my skin is on fire…" she choked for a moment as the pain became unbearable."Do you want to help me?"

"Yes, Shego. I want to help you." he answered honestly.

"Then run." she whispered.

"What?"

"RUN!" she yelled as loud as she could and he did. James ran as fast as it was possible for him. The green glow was seen all over the place. The heat was indescribable. The stream of energy enlightened the sky. That was close, James thought.

"Bob?" Dr. Possible said to his friend, who came quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that container we invented in college?"

"The one for super high energies?"

That one. Bring it here as fast as you can, now!"

"Okay.", Bob replied and he was already gone. James was looking how the Global Justice started to transport the boys to their laboratories. At the same time he was thinking what to do next. This girl was too special.

"Ramesh?" James asked his other friend.

"Yes?"

"When Bob will return put the girl into the container and transport her to my house." James ordered.

"Sure, but where are you going?" Ramesh queried.

"I have to prepare my house and family", he explained. "I will help this girl."

_Author's Notes: It was the first chapter. I seriously didn't know where to do the end of the chapter as when I start to write I just make a book out of it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and as I asked before, please criticize._

_Respectfully_

_Sowa _


	2. First meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show, please do not sue me._

**Chapter 2 – First meeting**

When James arrived to his house the sun was already making its way to the sky. He felt exhausted, but he knew he had an important job to do.

"Honey! I'm home!" James said as he entered the house. He knew that his wife would be already awake.

"James?" he heard from the kitchen, "Where were you all night?"

"Emergency at work." he said. "We need to talk, but please, give me some coffee." he said and Ann did as asked. They have sat at the kitchen table and James told her everything that happened last night. He has begun with Kim's story, continued through the arrival of Mrs. Director and ended on his decision to bring Shego to their house.

"But James." she begun hesitantly, "You know that I am in no condition for this." she said as she have touched her pregnant belly with care.

"I know Hun, but try to understand me. We have to help this girl to have a normal life."

"I do understand, but it will be hard…" she did not have time to continue as the van arrived and parked near their house.

"Boy, they are quick." James said while running to the door. Even too quick, he thought, as he did not have much time to discuss the situation with his wife, nor to prepare the house. He will have to improvise.

"James!" Ramesh said as he got out of the van.

"Ramesh, where is the girl?"

"Inside, man. Just as you asked me.", he said, but James did not pay any attention to him. He ran toward the van to retrieve the girl. She was lying still unconscious on the cold, metal floor of the container.

"Shego? Are you okay?" he asked.

"She didn't wake up since her last outburst." Ramesh said.

"Poor thing." James said as he started to think on a plan. "Let's take her inside." he said to Ramesh and they did. He wanted to keep her in safe place away from his pregnant wife and young daughter in case of any outbursts. That is why he has moved the container into his garage with the help of exoskeleton he invented himself. James did not want the girl to feel imprisoned, so he managed to organize a hospital bed with the rest of needed laboratory equipment, so as a small desk and other cosy furniture to make Shego feel more comfortable. But the girl remained unconscious.

After two days of unchanged health conditions James decided to begin the laboratory analysis with the company of his wife as he was not a medical doctor. At least she will not feel anything, James comforted himself as he felt guilty about treating unconscious girl as a lab rat.

"Darling?" his wife begun after few hours of the tests.

"Yes?"

"I've got the blood test results."

"And?" he pushed.

"It's weird. I have never seen anything like it. She has twenty thousand more red blood cells than a normal human being. If she got hurt this number rises in geometrical sequence and…" she was interrupted, by her husband's waving hands.

"Honey, I'm no medical doctor. Speak English."

"Okay. She has unbelievably high stamina and her healing factor makes her one, able to survive almost anything and two, almost immortal."

"I said English, not fantasy." He mocked her. "Is that even possible?"

"Don't ask me. We will have wait and see what will happen when and if she wakes up.", she said. "Do you have X-Ray results?"

"Yes, but I don't understand anything of it."

"Let me see." she said, but she did not have a chance to look at it as she heard the knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" James queried.

"Oh! This might be Mrs. Stoppable. She promised to pick up Kimmie from her dancing classes." Ann explained.

"Classes? In the middle of summer?" he said in disbelief as he walked toward the door. He turned the knob, but it was not Mrs. Stoppable.

"Doctor Possible?" the woman asked.

"Eliza? What brings you here?"

"You said my daughter could come and visit her friend…"

"Yes! Yes, please. Come on in.", he interrupted her. He has noticed a small girl behind the woman as they stepped into the house. "You must be Betty", he said to the girl. "How do you feel?"

"Like Cyclops." girl replied dryly and moved her hair from the right side of her face. That was when James noticed a black eye patch. He was shocked. It was painful that such pretty and young lady had to lose ninety degrees of her sight, so he did not say anything else afraid he could have hurt the girl. "That's from that night." girl explained. She behaved like she could not care less.

"Follow me. Shego is right here. My wife is with her.", James said dropping the eye subject.

"Shego?" Betty enquired. "I thought she hated it."

"That is how she introduced herself." James said remembering that night. "She also said that her real herself died with her mother." he finished and they have silently proceeded to the garage.

"Who was that honey?" Ann asked as she heard James approaching.

"That's Mrs. Eliza Director and her daughter Betty." he explained. "Betty came to visit her friend."

"Oh, okay. Though you must know, Betty, that Shego isn't very talkative." Ann said sarcastically to the child.

"Like she ever was." girl replied in sarcastic tone and has taken her seat next to her friend.

"Would you like to have some coffee Mrs. Director?" Ann asked.

"Yes please. This and we need to talk." Eliza replied as they were walking down to the kitchen leaving Betty and Shego alone.

"What do you want to talk about Mrs. Director?" Ann asked while serving the coffee.

"About Sh… Shego's future."

"You seem to know her real name.'', James said.

"I do, but I also respect girl's choice", Eliza replied and took a sip of the angelic nectar of life. "She has been through a lot lately." the couple nodded in agreement. "I assume she cannot stay here." Eliza has begun showing her point. "You have daughter and at least two more on the way. No offence Mrs. Possible."

"None taken." Ann replied with a smile. "What do you suggest?"

"Although I have two children myself, I know that she could stay with me", she explained. "I knew her mother and Betty is like a sister to her."

"What about her brothers?" James asked.

"Shego hated them and they are already in the foster care. They have awoken few hours after the incident. GJ doctors examined them carefully, so I know what to expect of Shego." Eliza explained." I believe she deserves the finest education and I am willing to help her get as normal life as it is possible for someone as special as her."

"You know something that you don't wish to tell us." James said as he knew all about secret agencies behavior.

"It's not up to me. I believe you will find out yourselves in time. Just as we found out on the example of her brothers." she stopped to take another sip of her coffee. Ann sure knows how to make a good coffee, Eliza thought.

"You want to train her, right?" James asked worried about Shego, but Eliza remained quiet. "You've gotta be kidding me. She's just a child for fuck's sake!" he yelled at the woman.

"That is one of the options." Eliza replied.

"What's the other?" Ann asked.

"She can get along with her life. As a rebellious teenager she will realize that she's the society's outcast and she might join Mr. Lipski and others of his kind." she showed her point hardly controlling herself.

"I know that we have no voice here", James said, "but I just hope you really will do the best for her."

"Let her stay here until she recovers and than she will make her own decision." Eliza said. "I know that she will choose Global Justice as Betty will be there."

"That is low, but let it be your way." James replied with eyes full of grief. He thought about his own daughter. He wouldn't like anyone to give such ultimatum to his Kimmie, nor to lure her with bait. He was dragged away from those thoughts as he heard something hard on the kitchen table. "What's that?"

"That's her mother's necklace. She gave it to me when we were children. Shego will understand", she said and she started to prepare herself to leave. Betty came shortly and they were heading toward the door. Just before Eliza was about to close the door behind her, she turned around and said: "Tell Shego that I have her box."

"And I will return… this time by myself", Betty added and both females left confused Possibles at their doorstep.

The time has passed and the summer vacation was nearing to its end. Doctors Possible decided not to run anymore tests on the poor girl, who was still unconscious in their garage. They did not tell their daughter about the visitor, only prohibited girl to enter that place. Like she ever was allowed to go in there. Betty was visiting her friend almost every day. Possibles knew that she had nothing better to do with her summer vacation without her friend. She spent four hours with Shego, thanked for Possibles kindness and left. It almost became a routine. Until one late August afternoon, when after Betty's visit Mrs. Possible went into the container to check the vitals of the remaining girl.

"Is she gone?" Mrs. Possible heard a weak whisper. She would have thought that she imagined that, because of no change in the heart rate of her patient, but when she looked at the girl she have noticed emerald green half-closed eyes.

"Yes.", Ann replied trying not to show her shocked state. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

"Fine, Mrs. Possible."

"So you know who I am?" Ann asked and her shock was rising.

"Duh! Haven't you heard that people in coma can hear everything what is around them, including what people say to them?", Shego asked retorically. "Geez… I swear that Betty doesn't know when to shut up."

"Heh…" Ann laughed a bit. "I'm glad you feel better."

"So do I.", girl replied whilst trying to sit up. "How long have I been here?"

"Around two months…" Ann paused for a moment not knowing is she doing the right thing: "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yeah… I remember."

"Good thing… I guess."

"Yeah… less explaining." Shego agreed. "Well… can you tell me what your plan is?"

"Meaning?" Ann did not understand.

"Meaning with me. Will I have to live here for the rest of my life? No offence, it's cosy, but it's a metal container in your garage." the girl enquired.

"Well… Mrs. Director is willing to give you home and…"

"Soon to be Miss Director. They are getting a divorce this week." Shego informed.

"What? Why?" Ann was shocked.

"That's a funny story. Sheldon, Betty's older twin brother, felt unloved because of his sister's loss of the eye. She is constantly seeing doctors with her mum. Anyway, he poked out his left eye." Shego started to laugh." So their father blamed everything on Miss Director's behavior and now they're getting a divorce. Ha! He always was so jealous and would do anything to get the attention." Shego explained while laughing.

"I got the reason of divorce," Ann said, "but I don't get the older twin brother. How can he possibly be older if they are twins?" She asked in confusion.

"Four minutes." Shego started laughing again.

"I suppose that laughing is a good sign, but were you always so sarcastic?" Ann mocked the girl. She felt quite comfortable around her.

"Ma'am" said girl begun with faked offence "sarcasm is my middle name." Shego laughed and she was surprised, because she has forgotten the death of her mother and she did not even bother with worrying about her brothers. Betty told her everything. "Anyway, I think I will go with Miss Director."

"Are you sure?" Ann was worried for the girl.

"Betty told me all about her plans… that is why I was asking about your plans, but I can see that you will not keep me a prisoner in here." Girl said with a small smile. "I'll go with their plan… at least for now. I just need education and I am willing to take my chances."

"That is wise."

"And if I won't like what she planned for my future…"

"Like working for GJ?" Shego was interrupted.

"Exactly. I can always ditch it."

"I hope you are right." Ann said knowing that such organizations do not get ditched easily. She sat closer to the girl and looked into her emerald green eyes. "You will be always welcome in this house. I can assure you on that one."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Girl replied in grateful tone. The sudden pause occurred and both females were enjoying this surprisingly comfortable silence.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ann exclaimed after a while, "I have something for you. Miss Director left it for you. Just wait here for a second." Ann asked and left leaving Shego with her thoughts. It was nice change for her to know that there is a place that she can return to. Both Possibles seemed so nice and kind. She would love to stay here with them, but Betty told her about her brothers. They have gained some powers from that comet. She tried to activate hers, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not do it. Maybe I'm just a green freak with no powers, she thought as she looked down at her pale greenish hands. Even if she has some talent only GJ will help her to control it. That is why she felt that she needed to go with Directors.

"There you go," Ann said. She has returned with…

"My mum's necklace!"

"You know what it is?" Ann queried.

"Only from the drawings. She gave it to the most important person in her life when she was a teen." Shego explained. "Where do you have it from?"

"Miss Director asked me to give it to you." Ann said. "She also mentioned that she has your box."

"I understand now…" the girl said with an absentminded smile. Her fingers were tracing the white gold necklace as they stopped on the deep green stone. She looked carefully and she has noticed words engraved on the reverse of necklace.

"To my only one." Shego read out loud.

"Excuse me?" Ann asked. She was still examining the girl's behavior. She would love to take her for a walk. Or at least to the garden. Just to get her out of that prison.

"It says so on the necklace." Shego explained.

"Oh… Shego?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a comet, why?" girl answered sarcastically.

"Because my husband is at work, my daughter is at her friend's house… maybe you would like to go to the back yard and watch the sunset with me?" Ann proposed and Shego's eyes widened.

"Seriously? I can?"

"Only if we'll be careful. We didn't tell our daughter about you."

"That's a promise! Now, please, help me off those needles and wires." Young Miss Go was too excited. She then knew that she was not a prisoner at all.

"Okay, calm down." Ann said with a full smile.

After fifteen minutes of struggling with hospital equipment, including needles and wires, they have managed to make their way to the garden. They have taken their time and took very careful steps, because of that Shego was not using her muscles for the last two months, and because of that Mrs. Possible could go into labor any second. As soon as they have reached the backdoor Shego ran happily into the garden leaving Ann behind. The older female was watching the girl glad that she made her happy. I feel so much better, Shego thought. The necklace was dangling from her neck as she was turning around. Suddenly she stopped. She noticed the setting sun.

"It's beautiful." Shego whispered to herself. She felt the warmth spreading all over her body. She could not describe it, but she knew that as every second has passed she felt better and better. But the moment could not last forever.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Ann paled as she has heard her daughter run through the house toward the back yard.

"Oh, crap…" Shego whispered and looked at Mrs. Possible. "I am so sorry." She added with a sad expression on her face.

"Mummy? Why is a green girl in garden?" Young Kim asked as she begun closing to the unknown visitor. Ann did not know what to do. She was just observing and waiting for the results. "Hello." Small girl spoke directly to Shego. "My name is Kim Possible."

"Hi, Kimmie." She was shocked, but she kneeled on one knee to let the four year old have a better view. "I am Shego." She added and offered a handshake. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Kim took another step forward. Ann still did not react. She was curious. Very curious. Both girls were having the weirdest feeling of familiarity, which none of them could have explained. Eternal seconds has passed and two girls' hands have finally met. Nobody did expect anything of it, but suddenly Shego's hand begun to glow in deep emerald green plasmatic energy that overtook her whole hand ran through her arm and finally covered her whole body. Kim did not look scared. She tightened her grip and as she did that energy passed on her. It was not burning her, but it gave her great, warm, cosy feeling inside and outside of her body. Ann was shocked, but she did not hear Kim scream, so she did not act, but stood alert. Milliseconds later Ann's daughter and her patient were both lifted from ground covered in green glow. They have looked at each other not really seeing each other. It was more like as soul stare, but soon Shego realized what was happening and as she panicked the energy blew both of them to the different sides of the garden. When Kim sat up slowly on the grass James arrived from work and entered the garden.

"Kimmie!" He screamed.

"Hi daddy." His daughter replied in happy unstressed tone. On the other side of the garden Shego was lying on the ground in a full shocked. Ann trotted over to her.

"Are you okay?" Both Possibles asked different girls simultaneously.

"I told you daddy" Kim begun and Shego was listening carefully afraid that she might have hurt the girl, "the green was most pretty of all." She finished and James remembered when his daughter told him that.

"I should leave." Shego said to Mrs. Possible.

"What?" Ann did not understand.

"I'm endangering your family." She explained. "Call Directors." Ann looked at James, who has helped Kim to get up.

"Go to your room Kimmie-cub. Dinner will be shortly." Kim's father ushered her inside the house and came over to Shego, who was petrified. As far as she remember, when she did something wrong at home her own father always punished her very brutally and I do not mean, by forbidding TV. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to." He said. "No one got hurt." His words putted Shego into even greater shock. No punishment? No punching? No strangling? Nothing? Wow, she thought.

"This time." Girl opposed. "I like you too much to put your family in danger."

"Aren't you being to mature?" Ann tried to loosen up the situation with a joke, but Shego got up and returned to her container. "She's a good girl." Ann added looking at the back of the disappearing Shego.

"But she's frightened." James spoke her mind.

"I just hope GJ will help her." Ann said.

"I hope it as well." He paused for a second gathering his thoughts and figuring out what to do next. He helped his wife to get up. "Come on. I'll call Eliza; you go and talk to Shego."

"All right. Dinner in sixty minutes." She replied and they both entered the house. Miss Director was glad to know that Shego has awoken before the beginning of the school year and promised to pick her up in the morning. James knew that for her early morning is definitely too early to live.

Ann spoke to Shego about the incident in the back yard. She was curious what did the girl feel, but said girl did not want to say too much. She was just sitting in the corner of her room in embryonic position rocking forward and backward mumbling that she is so sorry that she has broken the promise.

When Ann left Shego to go and prepare the dinner the girl started replaying the situation over and over in her head. She wanted to understand what have happened, but she had the feeling that she will have to wait really long time to fully understand that. It was not long before she was invited over to dinner with Possibles family. True, it was delicious, but everyone was in depressed mood.

"Did someone die?" Shego asked curiously and she drew Possibles' attention to her.

"No…" Ann begun.

"We will just miss you, that's all." James assured her.

"Don't worry about what happened today. You still will always be welcome in here." Ann added.

"That is true." James confirmed with a smile. Shego finally felt better. Maybe there really was someone who really cared about her. She knew that Miss Director wants her only because of the powers she discovered within her brothers. Betty should not talk so much, but at least she knew the truth. But Possibles? They treated her like a part of family though she could have killed their only daughter that evening. She smiled brightly at the doctors.

"Thank you. You are the best people I have ever met." She said and the couple smiled at that.

"Okay. Stop being toady." James said with a smile. "Now go get some sleep. I can't believe that four in the night can be called a morning by anybody." He added with a smile.

"Right… em." She paused for a moment. "I guess that this is a goodbye."

"I believe so." Ann added.

"I'll be seeing you around." Suddenly Kim said.

"I don't think so, Kimmie." Shego replied to the young red-head.

"Trust her." James said. "Very small children are very sensitive and they just know some things which sometimes come true."

"So… goodbye." Shego said while going to get some sleep in the garage. "For now." She added to the Possible family. She took one last peek at young ginger and closed the door behind her. It was the last time they have seen the pale girl. In the morning there was no sign of her. Global Justice cleaned up everything so precisely that after few weeks Possibles could have sworn that Shego never existed. All Possibles except for one small ginger, who still had dreams of a raven haired beauty. Though as time has passed she pushed those dreams aside to her subconscious. Their lives went on, day after day.

_Author's notes: Well… that was weird one. I hope you're still with me as the next chapter is coming. Please review and suggest corrections._

_Respectfully_

_Sowa_


	3. So we meet again, Princess

_Disclaimer: Don't own the show, or any other characters to whom I may refer, so please don't sue._

**Chapter 3 – "We meet again, Princess."**

Sixteen years later.

The time has flown rapidly and before Kim knew, she graduated High School and College. Her life was not the boring one. She fought crime over and over again. With and for the last two year without the help of her best friend – Ron. She did not know how she was able to do it, because even she did not believe that is was thanks to her 'mad cheerleading skills'. Of course that helped a lot, but Kim had a feeling that it was something else. Ron had his 'Monkey Kung-Fu', Batman had money and Spiderman was bitten by a spider. She has had to have something inside her. No one becomes a world wide crime fighting hero at the age of fifteen. It just is impossible, even for a possible. Unless there is something unique about you, Kim thought.

It was an August morning and ginger's thoughts were provoked by the dream she had every year that night ever since she was four. She did not give much thought about it until five years ago when she met the woman, who seemed to be a person from her dream. The weirdest thing was that she met her exactly one month after the dream occurred that year. She even drew her and stuck the drawing in her locker. It was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her till that day.

"What happened to you, Shego?" Kim asked herself. Said woman disappeared right after red-head's graduation from High School. Nobody knows why or where. Nobody cared. Nobody, but Kim.

"Kimmie! Breakfast!" She heard her mother's voice coming from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Kim yelled back and started to prepare herself for the last week of her vacation. Ron was coming today back from Japan. She knew what to expect.

"Sorry Kim, but Yori and I blah, blah, blah..." she mumbled while washing her teeth. She could not care less. She never felt like Ron was for her and her only. True, there was an enchantment, but no actual love. Not that beautiful, caring, everlasting love. I loved more Shego than him, Kim thought.

"Wow! Why would I think of her like that! I gotta be sick." She said in a fully shocked state as she changed into her clothes and started walking down the stairs. "Hello everyone… and tweebs." Kim greeted her family with a usual for this day of the year sarcasm.

"Morning sweetie." Ann greeted her daughter. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Far from that. Check the calendar." Kim's parents knew about her dreams and about Shego herself. At least Kim thought that they know as much as she tells them. She never gave a though about how they look at each other whenever she mentions Shego. She did not notice how her parents behaved when Shego was around, whenever as her good or evil self. It was weird that dad didn't say anything about vaporized newspaper, Kim thought couple of times, but she still did not bother with thinking about it.

"Don't worry. It's just a dream." Ann said.

"What she says, Kimmie-cub. Now eat up. Ron will be here any minute." James added without looking away from his newspaper. So Kim did, but she did not think about Ron. Worrying that something might have happened to Shego, was far more concerning. It has been two years right now. Kim finished her college in record time and now she was supposed to start her work for GJ, but she could not care less. Ginger did not understand what made her make this decision, but she will look for Shego. That's a promise, she thought.

As soon as she has finished her breakfast the read-head sped up to her room to fetch her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade." Kim greeted teen genius.

"Hey, Kim. What can I do you for?" He knew that it was an emergency as his friend never called to him unless on the mission.

"Um, yeah. Can you tell me where Shego is or at least how can I find her?" She said quickly.

"Haven't you asked me for that before?"

"Maybe?"

"Someone is being obsessed." Wade said in singing tone while typing on his keyboards.

"I am so not obsessed!" Kim exclaimed. "Anyway, can you?"

"That won't be easy, so I'll call you when I'll get something, okay?" He asked.

"Sure. You rock, Wade!" Red-head replied and the screen turned black. She was left alone with her thoughts, again. She started preparing herself in case Wade would find something, while thinking this all situation over. She hopped off the bed and walked into her closet to retrieve her new battle suit. She had a strange feeling than she might need it. I am so not obsessed, am I, she thought while packing her backpack with equipment she might need. I am not, the stream of thoughts continued running through her head. She took a look at her battle suit. It was new. It was black. It was way more improved than the previous one. Perfect for extra sneakiness, she thought. Kim thought that it might be too obvious to wear just her battle suit, so she did put on her usual battle outfit to cover the suit. When she finished she sat down on the edge of her bed. She grabbed the drawing of Shego she did few years ago. It was so good someone might think that Kim was a professional, but it was just a work of her unconscious self when she was sleepwalking during her recurring dream. Well, sleep-drawing would be a better description. She walked with the drawing to her window. Red-head looked one more time at the villainess and back at the window.

"I will find you… and help you. Whatever has happened to you." She said and she walked back to the nightstand to put back the framed drawing.

_Beep**Beep*Beep*Beep._

Kim threw herself to the Kimmunicator.

"Do you have something? Anything!" she almost yelled at Wade.

"Yeah! Kim, relax." Wade calmed his friend. "There is no sign whatsoever that Shego even exist…"

"What!"

"Relax!" He yelled. "And let me finish." Wade added in a calm tone.

"Sorry… I'm just…"

"Obsessed?" He mocked her.

"Worried! Wade, I am worried!"

"I found one house that is registered on the Go name…"

"What house!" Kim pushed.

"Kim, I know you care for her just too much, even more than for Ron if I might add, but let me finish." He said with a small all-knowing smile. "I know that this house doesn't belong to anybody from Team Go, but we don't know Shego's real name, so we can't be sure. You will have to check her last lair and search her room for some clues."

"Okay… and just for the record, I don't care for her." Kim tried to justify herself.

"Yeah, right! Kim, we've known each other for a really long time and I know you best."

"And you have cameras everywhere."

"Not like I have been watching." Wade said with and obvious guilt on his face.

"Have you?" Kim arched her eyebrow.

"No, but I don't get why were you sniffing her clothes when she was staying with you?"

"WADE!"

"Ride in five. Bye!" He said rapidly and the screen turned black. Kim took few deep breaths and started to walk down.

"Because she smells great…" She muttered to herself. "And you are getting worse with those cameras every single year." She continued her monologue to imaginary Wade. She came down to the front door and swung them open and as she did she noticed the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey KP!" Ron shouted directly to her ear. Kim was about to say something, but a small hovercraft has landed in front of her house.

"No time, Ron."

"But I need to…" He has begun.

"I know. You, Yori, engaged. All the best, now bye." Kim really wanted to go now. She wanted to find Shego as fast as possible. She was missing for two years and Kim can not stand another day without her fighting, mocking and smiling. Especially smiling, Kim thought.

"You're on a mission? I'll come with you." He offered.

"NO!" was all he heard.

"But I might help."

"This is something I have to do myself." She said and did not wait for any response. Soon red-head was flying away from Middleton and especially Ron.

"Oh, hello, Ronald." Mrs. Possible greeted still shocked Ron.

"What's her problem?"

"Chasing the dream." Ann replied with a faint smile.

Kim landed in the ruins of Drakken's long time lair on the 'not so haunted' island. She looked around, but everything was destroyed. Worst of it all was the fact that it was completely empty.

"Now I could've believed that's haunted." Kim said to herself. "Hey Wade. This place is completely ruined and empty. Where shall I look?"

"Follow the map on the screen. It should guide you to Shego's old room." He said and disappeared from the screen. Kim did as ordered and mere seconds later she was standing in front of big metal cubicle with green doors.

"How could've I missed that?" she asked herself in disbelief and entered the room. It looked like it was recently abandoned. Everything was there except for any clothes to sniff nor for Shego herself. There was nothing except for a lonely envelope on the nightstand. Kim looked at it suspiciously. She decided not to touch it. Not yet. She lied down on the bed. She took a deep breath and she smelled Shego and…

"Blood!" She jumped up quickly and took the bed cover off. She has noticed big stains on the covers. Kim took of her Kimmunicator. "Wade! Look at this." She said and turned the device around. "It's blood right?"

"Definitely." He replied. "Maybe she's on her period?"

"Don't you even start. It's serious, Wade. She's seriously hurt." Kim threatened her friend.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm afraid you can't do anything but go home right now."

"She was here recently" Kim added before Wade could organize her ride back to Middleton.

"How do you know?" Wade asked surprised. "Did you find something else?"

"Well… not exactly." She blushed. "I can still smell her."

"Woman, you are sick. You've been sniffing her bed!" Wade laughed at his friend.

"And how the hell you think I found those stains! Anyway, it's now my fault that I have far better smell than anyone else I know." She said angrily.

"Yeah! Sure. I don't wanna know more." He said while calming his laughter. "Ride's in five."

"Thanks." She said and hid her Kimmunicator. Just as she was about to go out she remembered about the envelope. Kim took than piece of paper to hide it in her backpack, but she did not notice that when her skin made a contact with the envelope the spark of familiar green energy flew from her hand around the paper. She just took off back home.

When Kim arrived back she noticed that Ron is still waiting for her in front of her house. To ruin my mood, red-head thought. She walked quickly with a 'don't mess with me' expression on her face. Unfortunately some people just do not understand signs even when shown directly into their face.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed. "Can we talk now?"

"Why?" she asked with irritation.

"Seriously. I want to speak with you." He insisted.

"Fine." She like she did not have any choice. "But be gone before dinner."

"Deal." He agreed to the condition and entered the house. Ro followed Kim into her bedroom. Said girl went into her own private bathroom to change. Ron was still silent. Thank God for that, Kim thought. He walked around the room and looked at the old photos.

"Good old days." He said to himself when he picked one picture of himself and Kim. The girl did not hear it, so he continued to look around her room until the moment he found framed drawing of certain green beauty on Kim's nightstand.

"Aren't you a little bit too obsessed?" He queried.

"What?" Kim asked as she exited the bathroom dressed in black Converse, black jeans and black wife beater shirt.

"Aren't you a little…" He paused in shock when he noticed Kim. "Obsessed! Since when do you wear black? What happened to happy colors?" He asked in deep shock.

"What do you mean? Black IS a happy color."

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"Just drop it." She said in the tone that showed that she almost ran out of all patience. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Em… us?"

"What 'us'?" She was surprised. "There is no 'us'."

"Oh, but there is." He said. "I'm not with Yori. I came back to be with you."

"Do I have anything to say in that matter?" Kim was angrier with every passing second. I will kill this son of a bitch if he'll say no, girl thought.

"Of course you do. You say 'yes'." Ron said with a smirk. He's gotta be kiddin' me, she thought.

"No!" Kim exclaimed. She was controlling her with the last bits of will. "I don't want to be with you! All I want is throw you out of the house and continue my search for Shego!"

"I knew you are obsessed, but I didn't think that it's so serious!" He yelled back at her. Ron paused for a second and changed his tone to calm, soothing sound. "Don't worry. I understand you."

"You do?"

"Yes. She was the only one, whom you didn't catch. I'll help you find her, send her to prison and then we'll be happy together." He finished. When Kim heard that she had a serious, SERIOUS problem controlling herself.

"You! Fucking! Buffoon!" She angrily quoted Shego. "I don't wan to capture her! Nor send her to prison!" She yelled. Kim looked at the blond with rage in her eyes and she understood that he is not a person she used to know.

"So why do you look for her you hypocrite?" He demanded to know.

"None of your fucking business. Now get out of my house!"

"But I don't want to." He said as he closed the space between them.

"I warn you…" She has begun, but her sentence was cut off by a rough kiss. Ron seemed to enjoy it, but Kim… she took a good swing and punched him on the face.

"You bitch!"

"Now I am a bitch? So who's a hypocrite?" She growled and took him by his collar and dragged the blonde down the stairs and threw him to the street. "Now go and never return." She continued to growl and shut the door with all her might.

"Dinner!" She heard her mother's announcement.

"So not hungry." Kim hissed to her mother. They shared a look and shockingly Ann knew that this "he's so not welcome here" look does not mean anything good. Kim went back to her room so angry that she could have destroyed something. She was hoping for any sing from Shego. A clue or…

"The envelope!" Kim threw herself toward her backpack to retrieve the piece of paper. She grabbed it and some green sparkles left her hand again. "Weird." She muttered and sat down on the bed. Kim was examining the envelope for a little while. She was drifted away from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Kimmie?" Her mum asked for permission to enter the room.

"Come in."

"I saved you some pizza. Your brothers are very difficult to control when you put a pizza on a table." Ann said with a smile.

"Um… thanks." Kim accepted the pizza.

"You don't want to talk about something?" Ann asked, because she noticed that her daughter was now calmer. She knew that she could ask about something with no fear, that it might be the last thing she would ever do.

"No… thanks for asking… I'm fine… really." Ann's daughter replied with pauses to swallow her delicious pizza. Boy, I was hungry, Kim thought.

"Okay… goodnight then." Ann said and left the room. Kim finished her dinner in the speed of light. She did not want to wait anymore. She wanted to read whatever was in the envelope. She opened it slowly and noticed a letter.

"It's for me?" She asked in shock and continued to read.

_Dear Kim,_

_If you are reading this it means that I have changed and decided to come back to my previous life. The life I had before I met Drakken. Though you must understand that it's easy to become villain, but it's very difficult to quit. World of crime doesn't want to let me go. I know too much. They probably think that I am a threat. I'm not safe wherever I go. There is only one place where I am always welcome and where I am safe, but I don't want to endanger the family that showed me their kindness so long time ago. Kim, you were right. Thank you for showing me that. I owe you my life and conscious. I don't have much time. If something bad will happen, please, inform Dr. Director. I just hope to see you one more time before Big Daddy decides about my fate._

_Love_

_Shego_

_PS: To be quite honest if you read this I hope I won't see you, because all I wrote is so mushy I would blush till the end of my days._

"Yeah… it is quite mushy." Kim agreed with a smile on her face. She looked at the date. "It was three days ago." She said to herself. Kim decided to go downstairs to take a drink before she will go to sleep. Her parents were still in the living room.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub!" James said to his daughter. "Did you find Shego yet?"

"No dad. But I'm very close. Thanks for asking."

"If you'll need any help…"

"I know I can always count on you." She finished and continued her way to the kitchen.

Kim was drinking a cup of freezing cold water the moment she has heard the knock on the door. Red-head hear her mother's steps toward the door. Kim went closer to the hall to have a good look at the night visitor. Ann opened the door.

"Doctor Possibles?" Kim heard too familiar voice. She ran toward her mother. The visitor fell on Ann's arms hardly staying conscious.

"Shego!" All three Possibles exclaimed at the same moment. Her clothes were ripped, hands were broken and her blood was staining the hallway.

"I thought that I was always welcome here." Shego whispered looking deep into blue eyes of the neurosurgeon. "So we meet again, Princess." She turned her sight to shocked Kim and fainted.

_Author's notes: Here's the next chapter. I hope you will like is as well as previous ones. I'd like to thank everybody for reviews. They were inspiring. Although this chapter is a little bit shorter than previous ones I already have great ideas for the next one. If my lady will not complain about me writing all day long you shall have 4th chapter tomorrow. _

_Respectfully_

_Sowa _


	4. Some Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show, any characters and anything but my imagination – don't sue._

**Chapter 4 – Some discoveries**

Jim and Tim were dragged downstairs by the noises unparalleled for this hour of the day.

"Wow! The hell is she doing here?" Twins asked simultaneously. Ann looked at Kim with "would you fucking help me" kind of look, but her daughter was too shocked with the view of her nightmares. Hurt, unconscious Shego lying on her mother's arms. If it would not been for Ann she would have definitely cracked her head with the way she was falling down.

"Kim!" Ann yelled to drag her daughter out of shock. "Go and prepare your room. We will need your bed for blood transfusion." Ann ordered and her blue eyes have darkened with responsibility. She has treated Shego once like a daughter. Though Shego did some pretty evil things across the years, Ann's feelings have not changed.

"Right!" Kim replied and ran upstairs. The farer from Shego the clearer mind she had.

"Jim! Tim! Help me take her to the kitchen table." Ann threw her next order.

"Okay." Twins replied though they had some urge to argue with that decision. James looked and his with wife and with silence order he disappeared in the garage. He brought back the old hospital equipment they managed to keep. Dr. Possible took that equipment upstairs. It will be needed during the transfusion.

When Ann ordered Kim to go prepare her room she did as asked. The girl entered the room and started taking all of the covers from the bed. She putted her special one, her mum brought from hospital. It absorbs all blood. She then cleaned the floor, so her mother will not kill herself on some mysterious underwear sneaking from underneath the bed. When she has finished the red-head sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, my God!" She said to herself. "She's here! She's here! She's here!" She kept repeating while rocking forward and backwards. Her helplessness was interrupted by Wade's call.

"What up?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim… I might have a clue on Shego."

"The clue why the hell did she came half alive into my house in the middle of the night?" She asked hoping that there was at least one thing that bloody, perverted super genius did not know about.

"No. I meant the clue about who did it." He explained with a small smile.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, but will you mind if I'll go downstairs and help my parents?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… sure. Call me whenever you are ready."

"Sure. Um… Wade?"

"Yeah?" He asked suspiciously.

"Could you disconnect Ron's Kimmunicator?"

"I already did."

"What?"

"No one will treat you this way." He explained proud of himself.

"I swear! One day I will find all of those cameras you have in here." She threatened him, but both of them knew that it was useless. She decided to go downstairs and help her mother.

When Jim and Tim took Shego into the kitchen there was no place to put her down and that really bothered boys, because…

"She ate a hippo or something!" Jim has begun complaining.

"At least a hippo! My hands are completely numb!" Tim finished as their mother entered the kitchen.

"And that is because you prefer too sit all day in a lab than at the gym." Ann said as she closed to the kitchen table. "And by the way. Don't say that about her, she can hear everything and we all know how short tempered she can be…" Ann told her sons and then turned to Shego herself, "ain't that right, Shego?" Unconscious body remained still. Ann putted her hand on the kitchen table. A blue light started to scan her hand.

"Wow!" Twins exclaimed silently. When the scanning was complete the round kitchen table has spread into the operating table. The sitting area has expanded and changed into tools cabinets. Ann started to change into hospital gown as she gestured her sons to put Shego on the operating table.

"I didn't know we have that." Kim said as she entered the kitchen.

"You never know what you need when your daughter is constantly saving the world." Ann replied.

"True. You want my help?" Kim asked.

"I need your help." Ann requested. "Boys, go help your father and leave us alone." Everyone did as ordered. Kim and Ann approached unconscious Shego.

"Give me scissors." Ann asked. Kim did so, but her hands were shaking as she would be a Parkinson's disease owner. "Calm down, Kimmie. We'll help her." Ann assured her daughter as she begun to cut open her shirt. Kim swallowed hardly as Shego's body became visible. She didn't have bra and soon Kim understood why.

"Help me turn her around." Ann asked. When she cut her shirt off completely they have noticed Shego's greenish back covered deeply in ruby-red blood.

"Son of a bitch." Kim said with anger rising inside her.

"Relax! You'll get him later. Now pass me the cotton ball." Ann said. She had to help her daughter control herself or else it could have been a disaster. Mrs. Possible cleaned Shego's back of blood. "It looks like…"

"Someone whipped her." Kim finished. There is only one way to deal with it, she thought. Kim fetched her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Can you connect me with Dr. Director?"

"Sure." He said and soon Betty's image appeared on the screen.

"Miss Possible, how can I help you?"

"Um… Dr. Director I remember you said that I may choose my own partner for my new job." Kim has begun.

"Indeed. You have enough field experience to choose for yourself. Pick anyone you want, anyone in the whole world."

"I want Shego." Kim said.

"Anyone beside for her." Betty said surprised. "Anyway, we don't even know where she is."

"On my kitchen table." Kim said with determination. "She needs our help. I know she wanted to inform you if something would've happened to her. I believe that you two have some connection, so help her. Help me help her." Kim continued.

"Fine!" Betty agreed. "But I have the feeling that I will regret this."

"You won't." Kim assured with happy smile.

"You start as soon as she gets back to health and as she agrees. I'll come over to your place to bargain for her freedom as soon as she'll be better."

"Great." Kim said. "Hope to see you soon." She finished and ended the call.

"How did it go?" Ann asked without stopping stitching Shego's body.

"Shego's gonna kill me, but it'll be worth it. And how are you doing?" Kim queried?

"Almost finished her back. Her hands are already adjusted. You can do those smaller wounds on her arms. And stiffen her hands, so the bones will heal properly." Ann said. She did not want Kim to have too much time to think over some things. "We'll have to do a blood transfusion." Ann begun different topic. She knew that her daughter had a right to know.

"That's understandable."

"Yes, but there is one thing you need to know." Ann begun and she stopped stitching for a moment. "You need to donate your blood."

"Me? I thought you have some blood." Kim asked.

"I do, but it has to be you. I will explain everything in the morning. Or maybe you will understand it yourself earlier." Ann said as she finished the last stitch. "Now go to your room and tell your brothers to help me move Shego." She ordered.

Jim and Tim had a trouble taking Shego up the stairs to Kim's room, but somehow they have managed. Little help would be nice, they both thought as they have entered the room.

"Put her on the bed." James said and boys have putted Shego on the left side of the bed.

"Kimmie lay down on the other side of the bed." Ann ordered and started to prepare the tubes from the transfusion machine. Kim did as asked. She looked to her right. Shego was still unconscious beautiful as always. Stop thinking that, Kim rebuked herself. "Ready?" Ann asked with the needle in her hand.

"As I ever be." Kim replied and felt a jab on her arm. Ann connected the other side of the tube with Shego's left arm. The machine begun to work and the blood begun to flow.

"It'll take few hours. I set the machine to run slowly, so you will not feel weak afterwards." Ann informed her daughter. "Try to sleep. We'll be downstairs."

"Okay." Kim replied as she felt funny with the blood escaping her system. When the doors closed, she took another look at Shego. James turned off the lights so they were in complete darkness. The only source of light was coming from the street and from underneath the door. Kim looked at hands of older female. Adjusting those digits was not easy. Someone managed to break every single bone in her hand. A lonely tear dropped from Kim's eye. "We'll get anyone who did that to you." She whispered and tried to fall asleep.

"Kim! KP!" Kim heard a familiar annoying voice coming from downstairs. She looked at the alarm clock. It was almost one in the morning. She heard that her parents tried to stop Ron, but as the loud smack was heard the voices of two Possibles ceased. Kim looked again at Shego. She looked better. Much better.

"Kim." The twins entered the bedroom and took a seat at the windowsill. "Pretend to be asleep. We'll handle him."

"Kim!" Ron was closer to her bedroom. "Ki… what the fuck is she doing here!" He started to yell as he noticed Shego in Kim's bed.

"Ron, we're afraid you have to leave." Jim said.

"I'm not going anywhere. This bitch is killing my wife!" Ron kept yelling pointing at Shego.

"She's not killing anyone." Tim said.

"And don't call her a bitch!" Kim could not help herself. She felt how rage is growing quickly inside her. "And for the record, I am not and will never be your wife. Don't you get it?"

"What's goin' on?" Shego retrieved her consciousness, but her eyes were still closed. "What's all this ruckus?" She asked and tried to open her eyes. She was still too weak.

"You!" Ron growled with clenched jaws. "You're gonna pay for everything." He continued and he started to glow with light blue energy of his Monkey powers.

"What did I do to him? I didn't do anything to him. I swear. He was always this retarded." Shego said to Kim in a weak voice with her trademark smirk on her face.

"You killed my wife!" Ron yelled and his blue powers erupted from him. As he was preparing himself to attack Jim took out a small ball from his right pocket and threw it at Ron. The ball got stuck on blonde's chest and begun to grow rapidly. Mere seconds later it has changed into nano-technological straightjacket. "What is this!" He demanded to know as he looked at Jim with psychotic look in his eyes.

"Centurion project technology. The angrier you've got the tighter jacket gets. So better calm down." Tim said with a smile.

"You idiots! It will not stop me." Ron yelled and blue energy started to brighten.

"Do you want me to stop you?" Shego asked with a smile.

"You'll die!" Ron yelled and his power started to destroy the straightjacket. The loud crack was heard in the house and Ron was free. He started to walk toward the bed, but Shego straightened her hand in the air in the manner as she would like to strike him with plasma.

"Don't." Kim whispered and she putted her hand on Shego's. When their hands came into contact the green plasmatic energy begun to swirl around their hands and one powerful stream of energy erupted from both of their hands and struck Ron with all might. The blonde flew through the walls of the house right on the street. He was left there unconscious. Kim looked at Shego in with a weak shocked expression. Emerald green eyes were staring back at Kim… empty. She fainted again. "Jim! Tim! Go and check mum and dad. I didn't like what I've heard from downstairs." She said and she felt the weakness overcoming her.

"Sure." The twins said in one voice. Kim felt that this all situation might have changed the settings of the machine, because she felt too weak. Soon the lost consciousness herself.

The morning came quickly and Kim felt that there were no more tubes in her body. She started recognize her surroundings. Fluffy duvet was covering her body, the sun was nicely warming her back and her cheek was lying on someone's chest. She felt the steady breathing. Wait, what?, Kim thought.

Shego felt the sun on her face and it annoyed her endlessly. Though she was to warm and too comfortable to move. She felt a small body hugging her and holding it's head on her chest. Wait, what?, Shego thought.

When the two realized how they have been sleeping they jumped out of the bed immediately. Each of them ended at the different part of the room.

"What you're doing in here?" Shego demanded to know in surprised tone. She ignited her hands and looked at the red-head.

"I live here?" Kim replied in "duh" kind of tone. "And don't move your hands." She added a suggestion.

"I will do with my hands what I…" She extinguished her hands and fell on her knees with a painful expression on her face.

"Told you so." Kim mocked her nemesis. "Let me see that."

"Don't…" Shego has begun.

"…be so proud and let me help. I adjusted your hands last night, so I can do it again." Kim explained.

"But…"

"I can't believe it. Sometimes you can be so stubborn!" Kim exclaimed and took Shego's hand whether she liked it or not. As their hands touched the familiar glow came back to life. "Do you want to hurt me?" Kim asked with quick escape of her hand. "If you want to I'd prefer to know."

"I would never hurt you. Haven't you noticed yet? All those years…" Shego begun and she looked deeply into Kim's eyes. Red-head took villainess' hand again. The green light has returned. They were kneeling on the floor, light around their hands and Kim's heart pounding quickly. The other heart has not changed its speed, but only strength. Kim took Shego's other hand in hold. The light erupted and…

"Ki… am… I interrupting something?" Ann said as she entered the room unnoticed. Both girls flew away from each other.

"No!" "Not at all." They were saying in the same time. Ann just smiled and entered the room with the breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry." She said and placed the plates on the nightstands. "And I hope you can hide your pride." She added looking at Shego. Emerald eyed woman has looked at her surprised. Even Kim had no idea what did she mean. Ann exited the room and Kim jumped toward her plate.

"God! I was sooo hungry." She said.

"Yeah… am... Kim?" Shego asked.

"Yes?" Kim asked, but Shego only lifted her hands both stuck in the remains of stiffeners. "So that's what she meant with the pride." Kim said with a truly evil smile on her face. "Lie down and don't say a word." She said and helped Shego with her breakfast. They ate in silence with some occasional looks.

"That was so humiliating." Shego said when they have finished. "And so tasty I might add." She wanted to say something else, but the beeping of certain device was more important.

"What up… Dr. Director?" Kim asked and she exited her room to the bathroom hoping to escape Shego's deadly glance. "Sure… yes… I'll see you then." She finished her conversation and came back into the room.

"You are so dead, Princess." Shego threatened her. "What did the Cyclops want?"

"She just has informed me that she'll come over today to speak with you."

"And how did she find out that I'm in here?" Shego demanded.

"Em… I told her?"

"And why?"

"Because I thought you would like her to know that…"

"You read my fucking letter!" Shego said a bit too loudly.

"Me? Noo! Why? Did you write a letter?" Kim totally did not know what to say.

"Oh, I know you did! You never knew how to lie." She glanced at the red-head again. "Okay… so what is the deal?" Shego asked.

"Well… you'll be working with me?" Kim said in hesitant tone.

"No way! Ah, ah! I am not gonna be some teen hero's sidekick!"

"Relax! First of all I'm no longer a teen and second of all I'm GJ's agent now." Kim explained.

"Another reason not to agree." Shego exclaimed. The silence occurred and Kim wanted to respect Shego's decision of being silent, but she could not help herself. "How do you know Betty?"

"You really have to know?" Shego asked and Kim only nodded in her answer. "Fine!" She said and prepared herself for loads of explaining. "I grew up with her. Since we were little. And I mean "shitted diapers" little. She always was there for me. No matter what happened. You sure you want to listen to that it is a really long story."

"How long?"

"Sixteen years long." Shego answered.

"I believe I can handle that."

"Fine!" She really did not want to talk about her past. Kim already knew too much.

"Hey! If you don't want to talk about it, don't."

"Thank you!" Shego replied in very grateful tone.

"Maybe at least tell me who did that to you?" Kim asked another question.

"Well… if we both agreed that you read my letter I can tell you that Big Daddy Brotherson allowed me to go on one condition. If anything of the information I have will spread around GJ I'm dead meat." Shego said. It looked like she wanted Kim to help her get those fuckers, who have hurt her.

"Understandable and fair." Kim said in agreement.

"Yeah, for you. But not for Drakken, Killigan, Dementor, Hench, Señors, Eddie and Monkey Freak."

"They united and didn't kill each other?"

"Yeah… that's what surprised me. So they have combined their powers and madness and kept me for like almost two years in their basement." Shego said with painful memories flowing through her head.

"Tortured."

"They were making brakes to wait for me to heal and they continued. Drakken, Dementor and Hench figured out my weak spot and used id against me. Finally Big Daddy found me and sent reinforcements. He let me heal in my old room, but Drakken found his way to find me and… you probably have seen how the place looks like now." Shego asked Kim, but already knew the answer.

"How did you manage to come here and why did you decide to come here?" Kim asked caught up with the story.

"If you must know I stole some clothes as mine were completely soaked with blood. I knew the way very well. I used to come here often when I was younger, but that is a part of "sixteen years long" story." Shego finished with a smile, but in Kim's head the answers Shego just gave has changed into more questions.

"Maybe…"

"Not now." Shego said as she already knew what Kim wanted to ask about.

"And how do we…" Kim wanted to ask about the glow.

"What did I tell you? "Sixteen years long" story. Give me a break." Shego said with a smile. "Maybe you'll better tell me what did that buffoon wanted in the middle of the night?"

"Seriously… don't ask. He has changed and I am afraid he will soon do something really stupid."

"If he'll hurt you, will you mind if I'll kill him?" Shego asked with a grin.

"Aren't you a bit too protective? I mean as for someone who regularly kicked my ass."

"Nah… I might have kicked your ass, but I didn't want to kill you like some blonde buffoon." She said with a smirk. I think she likes the sound of her sarcastic voice, Kim thought. And I don't blame her, red-head added. "He called you dead when you were talking too him. Shouldn't he suppose to freak out that his wife's a zombie?" Shego begun to chuckle a bit, but pain in her back asked her not to.

"I'm not his wife and never will be!" Kim exploded with anger from the previous night.

"Wow! Chill."

"Sorry… I just rather marry… em… someone else than Ron." Kim stammered.

"Really? Who's so lucky?" Shego mocked her.

"Nobody you know! Now…"

"Kimmie!" Her father called her from downstairs interrupting her conversation with Shego. "Come down! There is someone to see you!"

"Crap!" Kim said.

"Go get'em, Tiger!" Shego kept laughing ignoring pain in her back.

"Wrrr!" Kim growled and stomped down the stairs. "Who's…"

"Good morning Kimberly." One eyed woman entered the house.

"I'm so dead."

"I don't bite." Betty said with a soft smile.

"But Shego swallows in whole." Kim said with the serious fear. She had no idea how her enemy will react on the sight of one-eyed woman in her shelter.

"You grew a lot, Betty." Ann said as she entered the hallway. "It has been a while."

"Indeed, it has been a while." Betty agreed. "Something like sixteen years." She added. Everybody knows something and no one wants to tell me, Kim thought. "May I speak with her now?" Betty asked Kim.

"I believe so." She said and took a deep breath. "She's in my room. Follow me." She added and guided the way. "So dead, so dead, so dead." She kept repeating as she was climbing the stairs. Kim showed Betty the door and one-eyed woman pushed them forward.

"Good morning Shego." She greeted her old friend.

"Betty?" Shego asked in disbelief. In a moment she realized that it is all Kim's doing so just before the doors closed behind the agent, Kim has felt and seen a deadly glare coming from a green villainess.

"I'm so dead."

_Author's notes: I know that it may be not what everyone have expected, but I'll have to do for now. Next chapter will reveal all the mysteries of the past and show the point of the story… at least I hope so :) _

_Once again thank you for support and reviews._

_Respectfully _

_Sowa_

_PS: I'm having school for the next three days, so I can't promise the next chapter tomorrow, but I'll do my best. In the worst scenario, we'll have to wait till Thursday._


	5. Sixteen Years Long Story

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters. Don't sue._

**Chapter 5 – Sixteen years long story**

Betty walked toward the bed, where Shego was still resting.

"You mind if I sit?" Agent asked her old friend.

"I will…" Shego growled. She was angry at Kim, because she called Betty. She was angry at the agent, because she did behave like she owned the world. She does in a way, Shego thought. But most of all she was angry at herself. She should not have hurt Betty all those years ago. She should not have treated Kim like this. So many years have passed since they know each other. During the time of pain in Drakken's basement Shego understood her feelings, but she still could not speak directly from her heart. She was just too scared.

As those thoughts passed through Shego's mind Betty has taken a chair away from Kim's desk. She sat on it backwards with the back rest in between her legs.

"So…" One-eyed woman has begun. "Are we gonna be over with it or you'd prefer not to talk to me at all?"

Meanwhile Kim was sitting with her parents in the kitchen. The silence was unbearable.

"So…" Kim has begun not knowing what to say next. "What are we gonna do with the hole in the wall?" She asked her mother. "And by the way where is dad?"

"Your brothers took care of the wall with their nano whatsoever."

"And dad?"

"He's in the hospital." Ann said.

"What? Why?"

"Concussion." Mrs. Possible explained. She looked down at the table. "How come he became so bad? What happened between the two of you?"

"To be perfectly honest… I don't know." Kim said looking back into her memory. "One day he is normal and he leaves for Japan, two years later, when he returns he is like this…" Kim paused to think about it for a while. "It's weird."

"It is…" Ann agreed. She had a feeling that Ronald did not stay with Yamanuchi in Japan, but what could she possibly know about it.

"Mum?" Kim said hesitantly. "You all seem to know something I don't."

"Oh, yes." Ann smiled. "I knew you would ask one day."

"Will you tell me?"

"I will tell you my side of the story. The rest is up to 'Miss Cranky' up there." Ann said with her finger pointing the ceiling.

"So?" Kim pushed.

"It all begun sixteen years ago with a June evening in suburban of Go City…" She said with a faint smile remembering the day she have seen Shego. She was so quiet and peaceful. Kim listened carefully to her mother's story, but as she was about to say what happened when Shego woke up both of them jumped in their seats as they have heard a sudden yell:

"What!" Shego yelled at Betty. "Ah, ah! No way! I will not!" Villainess continued as Betty exited the room.

"You know where to find me when you change your mind." She said with a bright smile upon her face. She now knew enough to be sure that Shego will not run away nor join back the 'Dark Forces'.

"What happened?" Kim asked as she ran towards Betty.

"Oh, nothing really. Someone's pride is just way above the rest of her priorities." Betty explained with a smile. "But don't worry, Miss Possible. Everything is set and prepared. You both begin next week."

"Great." Kim said. "May I go to my room now?"

"Yes…" Both of the older females said.

"You have to talk with her." Ann said. Kim did not know what to expect of those enigmatic words. She just went upstairs as she noticed that her mum and Betty are going to the kitchen. Shego won't like it, Kim thought.

"Knock, knock." Kim said in front of her door.

"If you have one eye you better not come in here." She heard grim voice from her own bedroom.

"Cheer up, Shego. She can't be that bad." Kim tried to cheer her enemy up.

"You seriously need to know what happened. Than you'll have a right to judge and I believe you will understand me."

"I would've understood it by now if you would've told me earlier." Kim opposed.

"Yeah… whatever. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Hell yeah." Kim said with joy.

"Than close the door, make yourself comfortable, shut up and listen." Shego said not believing she was about to tell it. She has never told this. To nobody. "Okay… here it goes." She took a deep breath and she has begun. "When I have left your house sixteen years ago I went to live with Betty and her mother Eliza. After her divorce we were only children in the house. You have met Sheldon, so you know how he is. And he's like that because he was living with his 'couldn't care less' father. Eliza enrolled me to the local school and trust me, it wasn't easy for me."

"Why?"

"Didn't I ask you to be quiet? But well… come on Kimmie. I was green, I was weird and my best friend had one eye. Some said we're worth each other. I wanted to go became a mechatronic engineer just like my mother, but Eliza had different plans for me. Will you mind if I'll shorten the story a bit?"

"Not at all. I don't want to push you." Kim replied.

"Thanks. Anyway, everyday after school and sometimes in the middle of the night Eliza was training us. She wanted us to become the best agents ever. She wanted us to be prepared for everything. After few years of non stop training, when I was sixteen, I was informed that my brothers have been in the foster care of agent families and that they had a similar training. So Eliza created a group of special agents."

"Team Go? Is that how it's started?"

"Yes. That is exactly how it started. Though I tried to hide my powers from GJ, somehow they managed to keep a part of a rainbow colored comet to make tests on it. Only the green part of it. They knew all about my powers, so they have forced me to join. We were sent on the missions. For two years I have been playing along with their commands."

"So what happened?"

"God! Princess. I know you want to know, but let me finish." Shego said in faked irritation. Kim just smiled at her. "We had a new mission. I remember it very well. We were supposed to close down one of the labs of mad scientists."

"Drakken?"

"Yes." Shego replied with a smile. "He made me a proposition. Great money for a working for him. And loads of free time to do what I wanted. During next year I managed to finish my PhD from Mechatronic Engineering and I was just about to quit when I met you."

"So, what did I change?"

"I hade a promise to fulfill." Shego said mysteriously.

"Promise? I don't get it."

"And you won't because I'm not gonna tell you." She smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because you would know too much and I don't want that."

"Will you ever tell me more… like all of it?" Kim queried.

"Maybe one day." Shego started grinning knowing how she annoyed younger girl. Kim just punched her slightly on the arm of the older female.

"You are so mean."

"I wouldn't be myself if I wouldn't." Shego continued to grin.

"Changing the subject, how do you feel?" Kim asked.

"Better, thank you."

"How better?"

"You might take out all of the stitches." Shego said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But those stiffeners might be helpful for the next few hours."

"Wow. You really heal quickly." Kim said with an amazed voice.

"Indeed, I do."

"Come with me to the kitchen. My mum will take care of it." Kim proposed and they both got up of the bed and went downstairs. "Mum!" Kim yelled.

"Yes, Honey?" Ann said from the kitchen.

"Will you mind if I ask you to take out all of those stitches?" Shego asked older red-head.

"So quickly? But…"

"Trust me on this one." Shego interrupted her. Ann gestured villainess to sit down on a chair with a back rest between her legs.

"Holy…" Ann said loudly when she has noticed Shego's back.

"I told you so." Emerald eyed woman said with confidence. Her back was practically completely healed. Ann begun to take out the pieces of fabric from green woman's body.

"Em… mum? Where is Betty?" Kim asked as she remembered that she did not notice the agent leave the house.

"I'm here." Betty said entering the kitchen. Shego glanced at her. "Did the two of you have had nice talk?"

"Nice? Yes. Complete? No." Kim replied. "I wonder what did happen between the two of you, so you don't really like each other anymore."

"Long story, short someone has to apologize to me." Betty said with an evil smile.

"Forget it." Shego growled back at her.

"Sit still." Ann ordered her patient.

"And long story?"

_Flashback_

Shego and Directors were having a dinner after another day of successful mission of Team Go. Certain green hero was sitting and nervously playing with her fork. She wanted to tell her friend about everything, but she knew that it will not be easy.  
>"What is it Shego? Not hungry?" Eliza broke the silence.<p>

"No… it's just…" Shego took a deep breath. Now or never, she thought. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Betty enquired.

"I want to quit."

"WHAT!" Both females of the Director family yelled.

"I don't want to upset you. I just…" Shego tried to explain herself.

"You want what!" Eliza started to shout. "Break up the team? Destroy my organization? Or maybe poke out Betty's second eye?"

"Mum, it wasn't her fault."

"Yes it was!" Eliza kept ragging. "It was all your fault. I showed you generosity, took you to my house and that's how you're repaying?"

"You took me only because of my powers!" Shego shouted back at her. "You weren't talking to my mother for like ten years before the accident and now, suddenly you think you can be her! Well, newsflash! You are not my mother, because my mother would never use me you hypocritical bitch!"

"How dare you?" Eliza growled.

"Oh, I dare much more than that!" Shego growled back while igniting her plasma. "I want to study what interests me and I don't want to be a puppet in someone's hands"

"Fine! But don't you dare to come back."

"Fine!" Shego agreed with anger and ran to her room to pick up the most important things. She heard familiar footsteps.

"Don't leave." Betty asked.

"I have to. It's not my place. It's yours."

"What will you do?"

"I will study Mechatronics and I plan to be happy with that." Shego explained.

"If you ever come back…"

"I won't!"

"But if. You will have a lot of apologizing to do. Especially to me." Betty said in a calm tone.

"Oh, yeah? Why so?"

"You treated my mother like a tramp, you called her a bitch, you are leaving me all alone and you are breaking our life long friendship. I know what happened, but I will not tell anyone. I mean on the last mission." Betty explained.

"Thanks, but if I ever return I will have a really good reason." Shego said and ran toward the door into the darkness of the night. Betty looked at the nightstand of her ex-friend. She grabbed a drawing of a certain red-head.

"I already have a good reason for you." She said to herself as she folded the picture and hid it in her pocket.

_End of Flashback_

Betty told the women in the kitchen the story with every detail except the one about the drawing.

"Okay. All done." Ann said as she finished Shego's back.

"Thanks." Shego mumbled as she recalled old memories.

"Shego, may I speak with you?" Betty asked. She went toward the front door.

"What?" Villainess asked when she caught up with her ex-friend.

"I just want to say how happy I am to have you back." Betty begun. "I believe you have found your reason." She said and she took out something from her inner pocket and she gave it to Shego.

"What…" Shego looked at the piece of paper. It was a drawing she did when she was eighteen.

"Don't ruin this." Betty advised and left. Shego was still standing at the doorstep of Possibles' residence. Her eyes were stuck at the drawing. She has a weir feeling. She could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat, but she knew that it was impossible. She turned her face into the sun, closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're not so bad, are you?" Ann queried as she noticed Shego smiling like she used to.

"Em… I…"

"Keep it for Drakken. We know you aren't all evil." Kim added as she joined the two women. "You care to take me for a walk? It's a really nice weather."

"Who? Me?" Shego was shocked.

"Duh! You think I would've asked my mum?" Kim mocked her possibly new room-mate.

"Yeah… I mean, let's go." She said and guided the way to the closest park. She knew it all too well. Back in the past, when she was thinking whether to come back or not she used to walk there to gather her thoughts. Ann looked for a while at her daughter and her ward. She smiled at them and soon closed the door behind them. They look so cute together, she thought and continued with her dinner preparation.

_Meanwhile in the mountains of Nepal_

"Have you gathered the information I asked you?" The dark, husky voice has spoken in the grim temple built in the cave of the mountain.

"Yes master. She is now vulnerable. It is the best time to strike to take their lives." Young voice has replied.

"You have done well, my young apprentice. Now go and prepare our troops."

"Yes master. But I want something in exchange." Young man asked.

"What is it?"

"I want a red-head to be my wife!" He said and left, leaving his Master shocked behind.

_Author's notes: I know this one was a bit boring and short, but some explanations had to be done. Now the action will start. Who is this mysterious Master? Of course we all know who the young apprentice is. Now I also have a favor to ask all of you, who read this. I have a bet with my girl. About the average age of the readers. Please if you decide to say, be honest (in reviews or PMs). If I win she'll make me my favorite cake do it's serious! But if I lose I have to cook for a week so… we'll see :D_

_Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you will still be with me to find out what will happen next._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	6. Evil has gone wild

_Declaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters that I may include into my story – don't sue._

**Chapter 6 – The evil has gone wild**

"Miss Possible, Miss Go. This is the only reasonable option you have." The agent has begun explanation. "Last incident has putted both you and Possible family in great danger."

"Do we have any right to argue?" The green villainess tried to oppose.

"I will not accept 'no' as an answer. You will be moved do GJ Headquarters." Agent continued. "The surprise attack of major evil criminals last week will not be tolerated in the future."

"You say it like it was our fault." The young red-head exclaimed.

"Well… in a way it was, Princess." Shego agreed with a smile, but her eyes tried to hide a great grief when she recalled that evening.

_Flashback – seven days ago_

"I have never thought that you might like nature so much" Kim said while looking at Shego with amazed expression on her face. Said woman was kneeling underneath the tree feeding squirrels.

"Woman! I'm green! How could I NOT like nature?" Shego asked in mocking tone. She turned around to look at the other girl. "Damn, Princess. In this light you look…" She paused as she realized what she was about to say. What the fuck am I saying?, she asked herself not believing that she was about to honestly compliment the younger girl.

"Beautiful?" Kim asked hoping that it would be the missing word.

"Beau… what? No! Ugly! Disgusting! Terrible!" Shego begun to say all antonyms she could have think of.

"Yeah, right." Kim just said with a smile. She knew that raven haired woman just was not ready to speak her heart, yet. She was waiting for her to make her first step. "Tell me…" She paused as she was interrupted by an annoying beep. "Go Wade."

"About this info on people who harmed Shego…" dark boy started, but Kim stopped him with a wave of a hand.

"Yeah! I know. Drakken, Killigan, Dementor, Hench, Spanish retards and Monkey Fist. Shego told me." Kim said with a smile as she noticed that Shego continued her fun with feeding squirrels.

"I know she did, so I made my research. They are on the move, Kim!"

"I don't want to know how you know that she told… wait! On the move? Where?" The red-head asked surprised.

"They'll be at your house in maximum twenty minutes."

"All of them?" Shego asked suddenly in very nervous manner.

"Apparently ye… wait." Wade begun to type something on his keyboards. "It's weird. Minutes ago I was sure that it was all of them, but now it's just Drakken."

"Not good." Shego said. She took Kim's hand and begun dragging her back home. "We have to prepare."

"But, Shego." Kim said. Wade kept looking at this situation. "It's just Drakken."

"Not anymore…" Shego and Wade said at the same time.

"He's got smarter when he used Hench's brainy thingy." Shego explained. She has quickened her pace. Soon the house became visible.

"What?" Kim did not understand. She was trying to focus on the situation, but all of her attention was drawn to her hand. She felt so good to be held by an ex-villainess. Too good, she thought. Suddenly they have stopped. Shego putted her both hands on Kim's arms and looked deeply into her eyes. That was when Kim has noticed that Shego was seriously afraid. You aren't afraid about your life, Kim concluded.

"Kimmie, listen carefully. Drakken used this contraption right after I decided to leave. That is how he managed to capture me with the rest of those losers. That is how he found my weak spot. He was in charge of all their doings. He is now a serious threat to you and especially your family, so stop delaying us. We have to evacuate your family!" Shego said in the most serious tone Kim has ever heard. She disconnected Wade. Both females shared one last look and ran back home.

_End of Flashback_

"Okay… so maybe it was a bit our fault, but who could've known?" Kim tried to excuse herself. She looked at the faces of the agent and Shego. They both looked surprised when they heard that pathetic excuse. Shego face palmed.

"I will not comment that." Shego muttered to herself. She just has begun to look around the room. They were all sitting on the sofas in the basement of GJ HQ. It was some sort of the living room in front of Dr. Director's office. The young agent was supposed to prepare them mentally to the upcoming conversation with his boss. He knew it will not be easy. Especially not for his boss. Those two women were so stubborn.

"Dr. Director will now see you." He said when he heard a small beep on his belt.

"Great." Both females said with similar 'wish to run away' attitude, but they obediently entered the office. The room was quite comfortable. Another sofas, another desks, just the difference was that Betty's office was the biggest and the safest room in the building. It has the similar safety standards as the apartments which were in the other side of the site.

"Good morning ladies. I'm glad that you came." Betty has begun the conversation. She already knew that this will be one tough conversation.

"Morning." Kim and Shego said simultaneously. They did not cheer up. They knew what will happen next. And it's my first day of job, Kim thought.

"Oh, cheer up already. It's not going to be THAT bad." Betty said.

"Yeah, right." Shego snorted out.

"Just sit down and tell me," Betty asked, "what did go wrong?"

"What do you mean wrong?" Kim asked.

"I see that Shego's got into you Possible." GJ Commander has changed her tone. "You killed a man that's what's gone wrong!" She could not stop herself.

"But he was mad and evil…" Kim started to explain.

"And wanted to hurt Possibles, Betty." Shego has interrupted. "Who do we value more? Evil madman or goody-two-shoes Possibles? Family of geniuses." Shego made her point. Betty remained silent

_Flashback – seven days ago_

Shego and Kim entered the house. They tried not to be separated. They knew that they did not have much time left.

"Mum! Dad!" Kim yelled into the house.

"We're here, sweetie." Ann said from the living room. All remaining two Possibles were sitting in front of the large screen. "What is it?"

"Where are the tweebs? You guys have to hide!" Kim ordered.

"No time for questions!" Shego interrupted. She came over to both Possibles, took their hands and dragged them away from the living room. "It's payback time."

"Come to my room. It's the safest place in the house. Wade pimped my closet." Kim said and all of them went upstairs. The moment they got there she took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you localize tweebs for me?"

"Sure." The boy replied. "They are at the Tricity convention centre. They should return in the late evening."

"Good. Keep them away as long as possible." Kim said.

"Oh! Kim, when you lock your parents in your closet, enter 2506 combination on the panel. It will make it more secure."

"You rock! Thanks." Red-head replied and turned off the Kimmunicator. She took her battle suit from her closet and pushed her parents inside. "You have a constant communication with Wade from the inside and food for at least 3 months. You can open the door from the inside, but don't. I will come for you when it'll be safe." Young girl ordered her parents and closed the door behind them. She opened the panel and entered 2506 digital combination. Just as she did it the panel has hidden and the walls of the closet got covered in the fancy glow of super strong magnetic energy.

"I guess that will do it." Shego said. "How much more time do we have?"

"Ten more minutes." Wade said who suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Wow! Is there any place private?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Bathroom." Boy answered with a smile. Kim has taken her battle suit and went into the only 'private room' she has had left.

"Bloody teenager." Red-head murmured and shut the door behind her. Shego just smiled at this. She always liked when Kim was irritated. It is just too cute, she thought but quickly chased away those thoughts. To keep them away from her she begun to think about the way to defeat Drakken. What did he invent this time?, Shego thought. Before she had a chance to think out something Kim came out of bathroom in her black battle suit.

"Wow." Shego's jaw dropped.

"Thanks." Kim said with swashbuckling smile.

"I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, right." Red-head interrupted her. "Come, I have something for you." She added and came close to Shego, who was sitting on the bed. Kim swayed her hips slightly provoking Shego. Red-head lowered herself and dove underneath the bed to retrieve a small box. Kim kneeled in front of Shego. They shared a silent look as Kim gave Shego the mysterious box.

"Here… I knew that day might come." Kim said whilst giving the box. Shego opened it carefully. She looked inside and her eyes have gone as big as the moon.

"That's… for me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Go and change. We don't have much time left." Kim added.

"Two minutes." They both heard a familiar voice.

"Wade! Privacy!" Kim yelled and the voice became silent. Shego ran into the bathroom to change. She came out in the brand new battle suit. It was black, just like Kim's but it had a green stripe following her spine and her limbs. It looks way too good on her, Kim could not control her thoughts.

"Em… thanks, Princess." Shego choked out.

"No big." Red-head replied. She wanted to talk with ex-villainess before Drakken arrives, but she could not find guts to do it. Before Kim decided to open her mouth both females noticed an incredibly bright light spotting the house. They have shared one last look and rushed downstairs. When they have exited the house they have noticed Drakken. Alone. The chopper that dropped him was actually flying away.

"Good evening Kimberly Ann Possible." Drakken said with an evil grin on his face. "I've come to defeat you once and for all." When Shego heard that she stepped forward to shield Kim with her body.

"You'll have to kill me first." She growled at him whilst igniting her plasma.

_End of flashback_

"You know that Possibles' safety is our priority, but it was still a human life." Betty said with a calmer voice. Shego and Kim looked at each other in silence.

"It wasn't a human life." Kim said.

"At least not anymore." Shego added. Betty was shocked by that statement. She looked at both females as they could have ascended from hell. Where is your empathy for human life, Betty asked Kim in her thoughts.

"Care to explain?" GJ Commander asked.

"You better sit down and believe everything." Kim said.

"I have no choice. There is no evidence left." Betty said and did as asked. She listened carefully to every word in complete shock. This is beyond all levels of sick and wrong, she concluded when Kim and Shego finished their story.

_Flashback – seven days ago_

"This will be done, traitor." Drakken snapped at Shego. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again they were glowing in dark blue light. His body begun to expand itself. "You see," he said with robotic voice, "I have managed to apply Beebee technology into my body." He smiled evilly. "Now I am perfect." He finished and as he did his arms have gotten longer, his head was floating above his body on a connecting rod and all of his body was shining with metallic blue color. Shego did not wait any longer. She jumped forward in attack attempt. Just before Drakken kicked her with a speed unseen for human eye she managed to scratch his arm. Both women were staring in shock when they have noticed that Drakken's arm healed immediately. "Did I mention that fellow scientists of the Centurion project were weak minded. They gave up their technology after two hours of tortures." Evil man added with a smile. No duh, they did, Shego thought, their torture ways are way too cruel. "Now, traitor, step aside."

"Go fuck yourself!" Shego yelled and she attacked him once again. Kim decided not to be an observer, so she ran quickly behind Drakken and attacked him from behind. Before she could think 'o, fuck' she was already trapped in Drakken's mechatronic tentacles that grew up right from his arms. His head turned around to look into Kim's eyes. Shego has noticed that the red-head was trapped. She tried to attack Drakken with a combination of kicks and plasmatic punches but she was trapped herself by Drakken's real arms. Both females tried to set themselves free, but it was no use. Blue man was just staring at Kim with a triumph in his glowing eyes.

"You think you're all that," he always wanted to say it while actually winning, "but you're not!" He had begun to squeeze Kim.

"Aaaa!" The young fighter yelled. All three of them heard a loud crack when Kim's bones begun to brake.

"No! Stop it you…" Shego tried to yell, but he begun to squeeze her as well.

"Zip it, Shego" He growled at his ex-employee. I can't loose, Kim thought. I will not let him hurt her, Shego thought. Both female's eyes snapped open. They looked at each other through Drakken's head. Kim saw grief, fear and affection in Shego's eyes, while she knew well that Shego sees same in her own. Kim felt that her weakness and helplessness begun to change into anger. Shego on the other hand felt that her feelings are passed changing into anger. They were changing into rage. Her plasma begun to grow from her hands to her arms.

"Let… her… go!" She growled with a pure fury. He tried to squeeze both women a little bit more, but the heat was unbearable for his new body, so he decided to throw them away as far and as hurtful as possible. Shego managed to land on her feet, but when she heard Kim scream she has noticed that Kim felled on the tree that grew fifty meters away. "Kim!" Shego yelled and ran toward red-head as fast as possible. Drakken looked at that touching situation with a smile. He waited a while to see what will happen next.

"Shego?" Kim whispered when she felt a familiar presence kneeling next to her.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"You really think that I looked terrible in the park?" Kim asked. She really has no bigger worries, Shego thought.

"Yeah… terribly beautiful." Ex-villainess answered with a smile, but that smile quickly faded away when she has noticed that Kim is bleeding heavily. Her rage has returned. "Kim?" Shego tried to contact with already passing out red-head. She did not know what to do. "Kim!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't pass out! I need your help..." She never had a chance to finish, because suddenly a tentacle has grabbed both bodies and threw it to the other side of current battlefield. Shego landed on her feet with Kim on her arms. She shook her a little bit. Emerald eyes looked deeply into the olive ones. "I love you, Princess." Shego whispered hoping that Kim will not hear it. She kissed red-head softly on her forehead.

"I didn't catch it, can you repeat it?" Kim mocked Shego as she tried to stand up by herself. Drakken was still looking at the females in amazed look. Shego's confession gave Kim some strange power. She felt better and better. Finally she was able to stand by herself. She looked once again at Shego and grabbed her hand. Kim's heart skipped a beat and as it happened their entwined hands begun to glow with strong emerald green light.

"What's going on?" Drakken queried in puzzled tone. He did not expect that. No one expected that. Kim and Shego's attention was dragged again to Drakken. They stepped forward together. As they did he begun to try defend himself, but he managed to only make the couple angrier and angrier.

"You wanted to hurt my family!" Kim said as she punched away Drakken's tentacle.

"You wanted to hurt Kim herself!" Shego growled when she smacked away weird laser beam that came out of Drakken's eyes.

"You tortured Shego!" Kim yelled as they came close to the opponent.

"So?" He asked. Blue villain did not know that it will be last question he will ever ask. Kim's anger has changed to frenzy of rage. Shego did not know why, but she could have literally feel Kim's feelings. Red-head howled. Her and Shego's bodies got completely covered in green glow. None of them could control the emotions that guided them. Before anyone has realized the green glow lifted females off the ground and Kim guided by her emotions struck with all her might. Shego corrected that punch with her own. Drakken was too shocked to react. His scientific mind ordered him to admire what he was just experiencing. "You will all die." He managed to rasp. That has done it. Both Kim and Shego felt each other's rage. They felt the energy growing in their entwined hand. Millisecond later the beam of unspeakable energy erupted from their hands toward Drakken. Not even Centurion will save you now, Shego thought. Suddenly Kim and Shego fell on the wet ground. Shego realized that the ground was wet because of Kim's blood. The green ex-villainess begun to panic. She has had seen Drakken changing into the heap of ash, so her mind was now completely focused on Kim.

"Don't die on me." She kept panicking though she knew she should not. Shego took the red-head on her arms. She decided to fetch Possibles. They'll help her, like they've helped me, Shego thought.

_End of flashback_

"That changes the situation." Betty said. She considered that Drakken might had improved, but she did not expect combining Beebee's and Centurion together and putting it into his body.

"So… you're not mad anymore?" Kim asked like a troubled student in principal's office.

"And do we still have to move in?" Shego added.

"Well, yes, you have to move in." Dr. Director said in a serious tone.

"Oh, come on!" Shego exclaimed. She really did not want to be under surveillance twenty four hours a day. On the other hand Wade had cameras all over Kim's room, so it was not a big difference.

"Listen, Shego. That was just Drakken. The weakest and lamest of all villains. What if the others improved like him?" Betty explained her ex-friend.

"She has a point." Kim agreed. "But what will be with my family?"

"They will be guarded twenty four hours a day, so do not worry." One eyed female promised. "Now go. Your apartment has been prepared." She added. Both Kim and Shego got up and guided themselves toward the door. Just as Shego was about to close the door Betty asked for her attention.

"What?" Shego asked.

"You still owe me an apology." Dr. Director said with a wicked smile. She had a feeling that Shego will never apologize to her, but it still was fun irritating her ex-friend. Shego shut the door behind herself.

"Miss Possible, Miss Go." The same agent said to females. "Please follow me to your new home." They have looked at each other and followed the man.

"Em… secret dude?" Shego mocked the agent.

"Number one Secret Agent." He corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you have a name? Cause I have a strange feeling we will be working together." Shego finished her question with disgust on her face. I'd rather die that work for GJ, she thought.

"Will Du. But I don't work with amateurs." Agent answered as he turned into another corridor.

"Really?" Shego asked.

"Really." Kim replied. "Just ignore him."

"Well I have a real luck for people with fucked up names. 'Kim Possible', 'Will Du'. Yeap. That's my luck." Shego mocked her companions. She could not ignore it.

"Look who's talking." Kim mocked her back. "SheGO." She smiled at the green woman who finally gave up. After few moments of silence they finally came to the green door.

"These are the keys. I hope you will find it comfortable." Will said whilst passing the keys.

"As if." Shego muttered. She looked at Kim and decided to open the door. The hall way was spacious enough to make there a small room. The whole apartment was in dark colors. Mostly green, black and occasional red. "Okay… I take it back." Shego said with amazement in her voice.

_Author's notes: Here's next chapter. I hope you will like it. A bit of action, a bit of explanation and a bit of KIGO :)_

_BTW I would love to thank everybody who helped me win my cake. BOOYAH! It was delicious XD_

_The next chapter will hopefully appear tomorrow._

_Respectfully_

_Sova  
>PS: I know that Drakken was too easy to defeat, but it's just the beginning ;]<em>


	7. The Funeral

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters that I might use in my story – do not sue._

**Chapter 7 – The Funeral**

Kim ran into the new apartment with a joy written up on her face. She never had her own place to live. She always lived with her parents. Shego was not so different from her companion. She as well was always living with someone, but sharing a GJ apartment with a red-head was very different from what she knew. Shego followed ginger into the living room. In was spacious and cosy. The sofas were in black leather, walls were covered in dark green color which matched with curtains. They even had their own balcony. Kim rapidly opened the balcony door and exited the living room.

"Wow, Shego! You've gotta see this view!" Kim yelled to the green skinned woman from the outside. Said woman joined her shortly and hugged the smaller female from behind.

"Yeah… it's a killer." Shego agreed when she looked around. If she did not know Shego would never think that she is in the most secured building of GJ HQ. The balcony was heading west. The sun was shining high above their heads enlightening the green field of grass and a big forest that was set near by. "Maybe they will allow us to go to the woods from time to time." Ex-villainess wondered out loud.

"Why? You like forests?" Kim asked in curious tone.

"I was always taking long walks in the forests in the time before time." Shego answered enigmatically. "With Betty, of course." She added.

"I wonder if you will ever tell me something about 'time before time'." Kim said whilst turning around in taller woman's arms. She looked deeply into emerald green eyes.

"Maybe." Shego answered with a mysterious grin on her face. The silence occurred and both women were drowning in each others' eyes. The moment could last forever in women's opinion, but as soon as Kim begun to close the distance between themselves Shego stepped back. "Em… I'd better check my e-mail." Older female said to change the subject and run away from Kim.

"Go ahead. I believe that all of our stuff is already here." Red-head said with a smile. I can't believe that such a mighty and powerful person is afraid to admit her feelings, Kim thought. Without a word Shego exited the balcony to look for a computer room. It appeared that the apartment had a living room with kitchen wing, master bedroom, guest bedroom two bathrooms and two offices. One in red and one in green. It would appear that GJ thought about everything, Shego thought as she entered her private office with a black wooden desk that has a brand new computer on it. She opened her e-mail just to find loads of junk mail and one really weird information. When she was done Shego went back to Kim to tell her about weird news.

"Señor is dead." Shego announced to Kim, who was at the moment diving in two meter tall fridge.

"What? Which one?"

"The old one." Green skinned woman said.

"How do you know?"

"I've received an invitation to the funeral." Shego explained and waited patiently for a reaction.

"You know that it may be a trap." Kim said with worried tone.

"I know, but he helped me a lot in the past." Shego said. "It would be appropriate to go to his funeral."

"Helped you? How?"

"He paid for my education after I left Directors' home." Ex-villainess said in sort of ashamed tone. Kim looked at her with a surprised look. Shego really wanted to honor the old man. He was good to her until he decided to help Drakken and the rest as an extra activity in his hobbystic evil.

"Okay. That is what we'll do." Kim has begun creating a plan. "First I will contact Wade to check this sitch. Then we'll talk with Betty."

"If we must…" Shego tried to say something.

"And one more thing." Kim added. "I'm coming with you."

In the evening Shego and Kim was once again stuck in Betty's office. The silence was unbearable, but the situation needed to be discussed. Especially since Wade confirmed the death of old man.

"You're not going." Betty finally said.

"Yes, I am." Shego opposed.

"I forbid you!" One eyed woman said quite loudly. Ex-villainess looked at her in surprise and arched her eyebrow.

"Are you afraid I will run away once again?" Shego queried. She knew that Betty still treated her as the same dear old Shego, who used to walk with her through Go Forest.

"No." GJ Commander replied in 'so in denial' tone.

"Worry not, Dr. Director." Kim interrupted the quarrel. "I'm going to go with her."

"Hell no!" Both women yelled at young red-head.

"All villains will be there. Everybody who tortured Shego. It says 'trap' with really capital 'T'." Betty said in irritated voice.

"That is why I am going with her." Kim replied. "As long as Shego still want to go, there is no way she'll get rid off me."

"Bloody hell, woman!" Shego exclaimed. "Which part of 'I will not risk your life' you do not comprehend?"

"The part saying 'I will not allow you to risk yours', Shego." Kim replied calmly. Shego was defeated. She knew that no matter what will be done, Kim will not change her mind. If somebody forbids her to come with me she will just sneak in, Shego thought. Ex-villainess growled in defeat as her mind showed that she has no choice.

"Fine!" Green skinned woman exclaimed conquered by the red-head. Shego decided to leave the office and leave those goody-two-shoes to plan their approach to the funeral.

Shego went back to the apartment. She has found it pretty easy to leave GJ HQ unnoticed. Ex-villainess decided to take a walk in the tempting forest. It always reminded her of the long forgotten night when her mother died. Shego climbed up one of the highest oaks she managed to find just to sit on the top branch and watch the setting sun. She looked at it with empty eyes as her mind raced a mile per second digging up her past. After a while Shego retrieved a white gold necklace from underneath her shirt. She looked at it and once again and touched gently engraved words. The stone shined bright green as the sunlight passed through it.

"Why did you give it to her?" Shego asked her dead mother though green skinned woman stopped believing that she can hear her long time ago. A lonely tear left her eye. Lonesome female closed her eyes and tried to remember her mother's face. It has been more difficult with every passing day.

Just before the sun set Shego heard footsteps beneath the oak she was resting on. She wanted to be alone, but it would appear that she was not alone in the world anymore. There was someone who cared for her. She did not even get all snippy at the guest.

"I thought that you'll be here." Kim said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Shego asked in absent tone. She was focused on hiding the emotions she had stuck on her face while her time on the tree.

"I just had a good feeling where to find you." Red-head explained. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"Just thinking over some things." Shego said. "What did you decide with Betty?" She quickly changed the subject.

"You will see." Kim said with a mischievous smile.

The day of the funeral came with a blast and both Kim and Shego were just preparing to leave their new apartment. Shego still did not accept her feelings toward the younger girl. She always denied them and even that now she had a chance to confront them her mind was too busy remembering past. It seems like Señor was really important to her, Kim thought while standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing her black dress that could easily change into stealth battle suit. She did not want to risk being unprepared.

"You ready?" Shego asked exiting the bathroom wearing black suit with a black tie.

"Yes, I…" Kim's jaw dropped open when she noticed what her companion looked like in a suit. Obviously she has had her battle suit underneath, but on the outside she looked… "Outstanding." Red-head managed to choke out.

"You don't look bad yourself." Shego said while grabbing the keys of the car that Betty was lending them for that day. "You still didn't tell me how did you convince Betty to let you go with me."

"Infiltration." Kim just answered in a singing voice. Right, Shego thought, the funeral is the best way to infiltrate the enemy.

"Have you got everything?" Green skinned woman asked with impatience in her voice. She wanted to be over with the ceremony.

"Yes."

"So, let's go." Shego was really nervous. She knew it was a trap, but she had to be there. Both females exited the building with an elevator that took them directly to the GJ garage. "Too many cars." Shego sang with rising irritation. She was pointing the keys at every possible car whilst pushing the alarm button. Finally the car in the back of the garage beeped in response. "Bentley! Nice." Shego said and took her place behind the steering wheel. Kim sat on the passenger's seat right next to her companion. They took off.

When they have arrived to the ceremony which was held in the near neighborhood they sat a while in the car.

"We're not going in?" Suddenly Kim asked.

"You know? It just is too suspicious."

"What is?" Red-head did not understand.

"Why the funeral is so close to the GJ HQ and not on their island? Why am I invited and why I decided to come?" Shego asked so many questions to which she did not know answer.

"Well… it's a trap so it had to be close to you. They wanted be sure that you'll arrive. Why you decide to come? Because Señor was an important father-like figure in your life." Kim explained.

"How did you know all of that?" Shego queried. Sometimes she forgot that Kim was raised in the family of geniuses. Even if how did she know how I treated the old man, Shego asked herself.

"Lucky guess." Kim said and looked how Shego exits the car. She waited patiently for the other female to open her door. Shego opened the door as expected and offered Kim her hand. She closed the car and with Kim hanged on her arm they both walked into the villa where they were expected.

"Nervous?" Shego asked the red-head while grabbing her arm a little bit tighter.

"Not as much as you."

"No duh. Those guys almost killed me, remember?" Emerald eyed woman replied. They entered the villa and the butler guided their way to the ballroom. The space was filled with people and in the middle there was a coffin. It appeared that nobody noticed the dead body in the coffin as everybody was busy talking. "All gang is here." Shego mumbled silently. They quickly managed to find Junior. He was standing lonely at the bar. "My honest condolences, Junior." Ex-villainess said to the young man.

"So I see, my favorite teacher is here." He replied in a very strong Spanish accent. "So is my blue fox." He added. "Thank you both for coming. It would mean a lot to the _papi_."

"If you would need anything…" Shego begun

"I know Shego. I can always count on you just as we could've always counted on you." Junior has begun. "Just know this, Shego. I never wanted to hurt you, so did my _papi_. But some people here are willing to die to kill both of you. If you'll ever need a place to hide you know the location of my island."

"Thank you, Junior." Shego said with honest gratitude.

"Now go and have fun. My father's last wish was that people will have fun during his funeral." He said and gave both of them glasses with red wine. They have moved toward the coffin. Shego wanted to take a last look at the old man, who was now sleeping peacefully. Shego took off a small green colored rose from her inner pocket.

"Goodbye, my friend." She whispered and placed the rose on the chest of the corpse. Just as she wanted to disappear with Kim in the corner of the room the women walked straight into Killigan.

"Oy! What you lassies are doing in here?" Duff asked with a terrible Scottish accent.

"We were invited." Shego said with a faked anger. She could not blame him for such behavior. "Now step aside." She added.

"Hey everyone! There are the lassies who dare to think they have killed Drakken." He yelled to all gathered people and then he looked into Kim's eyes. "How does it feel to kill a man, lassie? Good?"

"Leave her alone!" Shego stepped in front of Kim to shield her.

"Why so feisty?" Asked Dementor, who has suddenly appeared. Before Kim or Shego could have noticed they were both surrounded by everybody, who tortured Shego. Killigan, Dementor, Hench and Junior. Only Monkey Fist was missing. Other villains were surrounding them as well, but both females knew that they were not a threat to them. "Oh, I remember." Dementor continued his monologue. "Because you fell in love with your enemy!" He yelled and everybody 'oh-ed' in shock.

"Is this true?" Junior asked. "Shego, tell me." Shego felt weak and defeated. She turned around to look at Kim, who was standing still, but prepared for an attack.

"Kimberley Ann Possible?" Shego dragged Kim's attention toward herself. She looked deeply into her eyes. Green skinned female took petite hand into her hold and pulled her closer. "I love you with all my heart since the day we first met. For the last sixteen years I was living a nightmare afraid that you will not want me. I promised someone to always make sure you will be safe. That is the only reason why I was working for Drakken all those years. That is why I did all I can to escape this world, but if you still don't want me, I will understand and leave your life." Shego said in calm, loving voice. "You all heard that! If any of you fuckers will touch her I will rip your souls!" She yelled with rage toward all gathered villains whilst looking at every single criminal. When she finished Kim touched Shego's face with her palm.

"Don't you dare to leave me ever again." Red-head said with a smile.

"But my father told me that falling in love with the enemy is a crime against evil." Junior said.

"We weren't enemies when that happened." Kim said still looking deeply into Shego's eyes. Said woman smiled slightly herself completely forgetting where they were. And to think that she was so afraid to admit it, Kim thought. I guess I just needed a good motivation, Shego thought and she smiled at the memory of the last week.

_Flashback_

Kim was unconscious after the battle with Drakken. Though Ann took care of her all injuries Shego did not leave Kim's side even for a second. Red-head was slipping peacefully in her own bed. Her body was healing rapidly, but Shego was sitting all the time on the chair. The back rest was between her legs, so she had something to lay her head on. Whenever Kim regained her consciousness Shego was next to her. Sleeping on the chair, reading the book, playing cards. She was always there though Kim remained silent. Finally when Kim felt better and was ready to get out of the bed she noticed that Shego was not there. When Kim sat up on the bed she noticed a greenish body on the floor. She must've fallen off the chair, Kim thought and somehow managed to place Shego's body on the bed. As soon as she has done it Shego cuddled up to her.

"So evil, so powerful, yet so cute and cuddly." Kim whispered to herself. She waited patiently until Shego will wake up. Said woman probably did not sleep for few days guarding Kim, but soon the red-head noticed that greenish body has begun to wake up. "You want to repeat what you told me during the battle?" Kim asked with a mischievous smile. She knew what to expect.

"I don't remember saying anything to you." Shego said while she quickly escaped from Kim's hug. That is what I've expected, Kim thought.

"Sure you don't." Kim mocked her, but suddenly she felt bad about doing so. If she was not ready she should not push. "Maybe one day you'll tell me. I'll be waiting." She added while exiting the bed. Boy, she was hungry.

_End of flashback_

"I should've told you earlier." Shego said still ignoring the criminals around them. Their entwined hands begun to glow. "Why does it always happen…" She wanted to ask, but Kim interrupted her.

"Because there is something about you that even you don't know… and Betty told me." Kim said happy that she knows something that her beloved does not. "I'll explain later."

"'Tis enough!" Killigan yelled. "They are dangerous and they have to be gone!" He yelled while approaching in the attempt of very clumsy attack. Other villains made more space around the people. It would seem that nobody wanted them dead. Nobody except Killigan and obviously Drakken. When Duff was about to blow a strike Kim and Shego were still hypnotized in each others' eyes. They were prepared, but they did not want to fight at the funeral. Especially that Shego finally confessed.

"Don't you dare!" Junior yelled at Killigan whilst he caught Duff's arm and threw him through the door. "This is my father's funeral. Have some respect!" He yelled at the Scottish criminal, while Kim and Shego were staring at him in a complete astonishment. Both females were still holding each other close. Shego was honestly worried about the kind of people that gathered. Never trust a criminal, she thought. Kim on the other hand was too happy to let her greenish female go. "As for you two…" Junior turned his attention toward the only females in the room. "You have my approval and I know you always had my father's as well." He said with a smile. "Did all of you hear that?" He asked the criminals. Many of them nodded in agreement, many did not care. Kim and Shego were relieved seeing that the ceremony was not a trap at all. It was just weird situation when everybody except for the host hates you. It would be perfect if not for the small oversight.

The door of the ballroom opened loudly. Everybody expected Killigan to return, but the person who came toward Junior was not expected. At least not by Kim and Shego.

"Shouldn't you, like, kill them or something?" The brown haired woman asked.

"But, Pumpkin. These are my guests." Junior opposed.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked in shock. "As in Rockwaller?"

"As in 'shut the fuck up', Possible." Bonnie replied.

"I believe we will be leaving now." Shego said, because she never liked that creature. She still wanted to speak with Kim in person. "Thank you for having us, Junior." She added and turned around on her way out taking Kim with her.

"If it only wouldn't be old man's funeral you would be dead, Possible." Kim heard Bonnie speaking toward her back. Shego quickened her pace. She wanted to get out as fast as possible. She did not want to risk change of the mind of the criminals. Soon they were heading back home.

"Em… where are we going?" Kim broke the silence when she has noticed that is was not a way back to the GJ HQ.

"Some place I always wanted to show you." Shego replied and continued staring at the road. When they have arrived the darkness covered the sky of the state of Colorado. Shego parked the car on the hill. She exited the car and quickly opened Kim's door.

"View point?" Kim asked in curiosity. She did not know that there was one.

"Yeah. We can see GJ right in front of us, but it's still dark enough to watch stars." Shego explained and became silent.

"Shego, about today…" Kim begun, but was cut off by her companion.

"One weird funeral, huh?" Shego tried to avoid the topic that Kim wanted to confront.

"I meant that…"

"I know what you meant. I'm sorry it had to be that way." Shego interrupted Kim once again. "But I meant every single word."

"I know." Kim said with a loving voice and touched ex-villainess' hand. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Shego replied with a mischievous smile.

"Dance with me?"

"Done." Green skinned woman replied. She turned on the car's radio. She found a CD with a soul music and they begun to sway slowly with it. Kim's head soon found its place on Shego's shoulder. Raven haired woman held her precious tightly. Soon the CD came to its end and so did the dance. Both females were looking deeply into each others eyes. Their bodies were illuminated with the light of the moon and stars. Few stars fell, but women could not care less. Kim and Shego were hypnotized. They felt warmth spreading across their bodies. They did not even notice that their bodies once again begun to glow with an emerald green plasmatic glow. Kim closed the distance between their lips, but she waited for Shego to make the final decision. Said woman kissed delicately soft, pink lips of the other girl. She could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat. Kim completely melted into Shego's arms. The kiss changed its character from soft to a little bit passionate. Both females' bodies were now fully covered in green glow and they did not even notice that they begun to lift of the ground. Soon Shego could not stop the lust she begun to feel towards the girl. She gently licked pink lips with unasked permission for entrance. As soon as they tongues have touched the green plasmatic light erupted from their bodies toward the sky enlightening the darkness of the night.

_Meanwhile in the Caribbean_

"They have destroyed my precious robot!" The voice was echoing in the empty laboratory. "How did they dare!" The man continued his ranting. The man has been focused on his cybertronic work. "Next time I will show no mercy." He said and begun to glow with evil satisfaction to himself as he looked at his robotic masterpiece.

_Meanwhile in Nepal_

"The prophecy states clearly that the power of the ultimate protector of the innocent ones was divided into two." The man sitting in front of the occultist altar said to himself. "If the two halves will be reunited the evil will disappear from the universe." He continued. "But if one of those halves will be united with the evil magic the world will bow to those two." He has begun to laugh in a high voice. He did not know that his young apprentice was listening carefully to everything he said.

_Author's notes: That was the 7th chapter. I hope you like it. To be perfectly honest I never know what I will write about. I just begin to type and some ideas hop into my head. Please review, so I can improve in my next chapter._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	8. The Prophecy

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters I might use in my story (Except for Savi, she's mine) – please don't sue._

**Chapter 8 – The Prophecy**

"Kim and Shego are out." One eyed female was whispering to herself while drinking a cup of tea in her office. "That equals no trouble." She continued. "Sometimes, life can be good." She added and took another sip from her cup. Betty has had a peaceful evening with no alarms, no emergency, nothing. She knew that whatever happened on the funeral that was something those two could have handled. Anyway she had a report from her spies that the ceremony was not a trap. "So what could go wrong?" GJ Commander asked herself. Sudden steps in front of her office made her worry that something might change her mood. The door of her office was opened.

"Dr. Director!" Young agent called. "We have a situation!"

"What is it agent Du?" Betty replied. I can bet a hundred bucks that it has something to do with Shego, one eyed woman thought.

"The piece of the comet we have in our lab…"

"Yes?" Will won Betty's undivided attention.

"It seem like it wants to leave." Agent Du has finished. He was waiting for the reaction, but Betty was a bit too shocked.

"What do you mean?" His boss asked. She got up from her chair and walked toward the agent.

"Come and see for yourself." He told her boss whilst turning around to leave the office. Betty followed him quickly.

"Is there anything else suspicious that we have noticed?" Betty asked. Her bet was still on.

"Well… seconds before the rock began to 'behave' strangely our spotters have noticed a beam of green light around five miles south west from the headquarters." Agent Du explained just at the moment they have entered the lab. Betty came closer to the remaining piece of the comet. It indeed was trying to 'get away'. The piece of rock was bouncing inside the container. Strangely the stone was trying to break free by bouncing on only one side of the container. "We don't know why it does it." Will said as he has noticed that Betty is wondering why it hits repeatedly only one side.

"Give me a compass." His Commander ordered. Seconds later she was looking at the arrow on the small device. "South west, you say?"

"Yes, Dr. Director." Will confirmed.

"Send our medical troops to the place where the beam of light was spotted." Betty ordered.

"Well… it wasn't spotted. It's still there." Agent added the new information.

"Just do it!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He saluted and exited the lab as quickly as possible. Betty started walking around the container looking closely at the comet. She stepped toward the control panel.

"I will regret it and it will cost me a fortune." She said to herself. At least I would win a hundred bucks, she thought and pushed the green button on the control panel. The container opened and the remain of the comet rushed through the wall of the building toward the south west direction. As it exited Betty noticed the constant green beam of light.

_Meanwhile five miles away from GJ HQ_

Kim and Shego did not want to let go of each other. The kiss deepened. They felt connection of the souls. The world ceased to exist. None of them were aware of how much time has passed nor that they were above the ground. Shego held Kim tight hugging her to her body. She did not want to risk losing her new found love. Kim wrinkled Shego's suit as she was afraid herself that ex-villainess might suddenly disappear. Their focus was blurred. They did not notice a sudden change in the situation when a mysterious force begun to separate them. As soon as they were not able to reach each other they have noticed a green rock of a size of a human fist glowing and floating next to them. The green glow of their bodies connected with the comet. Shego opened her eyes and noticed a sudden change in herself. Her heart begun to race. She did not experience it since she was eight. The rock divided into two and begun to circle around the two females. Each of the halves was circling in different directions. It orbited faster with every passing second. Soon Kim and Shego were hidden in green cocoon of green energy. They did not want to let go. Kim forced herself to grab Shego's hand. She had to use her all might, because the energy begun to paralyze her.

"Shego!" Kim yelled afraid of what might happen next. She felt her all bones cracking. Shego heard the disturbing noises. She looked at the red-head who was now writhing in pain. It was the same process that Shego went through as a child.

Medical troops of GJ soon arrived to the hill, where Kim and Shego were connected. Agent Du was there to help them. He was well aware of the situation. He was informed by Betty about what to expect.

"Everybody, stay alert!" He yelled at the doctors. "Soon it will be over." He added and he continued staring in awe at the oval of green energy. It was so bright that he could have sworn that it was a middle of the day. Soon the halves of the comet ceased to orbit around two females. Each of the halves stopped in front of each woman. In the blink of the eye the comet changed into the dust and entered the body of each of them. As soon as that happened both Kim and Shego begun falling on the ground with a great speed. Shego took a look at Kim and noticed that red-head has lost her consciousness. Green skinned woman managed to pull the other woman close. Shego took Kim in to bride like hold and managed to land on her feet. As soon as they landed Shego looked at Kim. Still unconscious. Shego felt the power of the comet flowing through her body and lost her balance. She fell on her back with Kim still in tight hold. She heard the steps and she tried to focus on her surroundings. The green light disappeared completely and the darkness overwhelmed her.

"Shego!" She heard the familiar voice of arrogant agent. Shego was at the end of tether.

"Will…" She whispered. The doctors ran over to the two bodies. They tried to separate two women, but Shego did not want to let go.

"You have to let her go." Will ordered. "We'll take care of both of you." He added, but Shego did not listen to him. She has had enough of all of this. Ex-villainess did not let go of Kim, but she managed to get up with Will's help. She swayed on her feet because of the surplus of energy flowing through her body. She took a step forward with Kim still unconscious in her hands. Shego's face showed her anger and worry for the red-head.

"Take me to Betty." Shego ordered young agent as she begun walking toward the vehicle which was prepared for the rescue.

"But…" Will tried to oppose.

"Now!" She said as she sat in the van with Kim in her arms. I will not lose you again, Shego promised in her thoughts.

In less than fifteen minutes the van arrived to the GJ hospital wing. Betty was waiting there with Mrs. Dr. Possible. They did not expect to witness what they have seen. Shego exited the van with Kim in her arms.

"Not good." Betty whispered to Ann.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Shego is mad. And 'mad' is a euphemism." GJ Commander explained. Ann looked at Shego, who walked slowly towards them. Her face changed into a mask of a psychotic murder, but her eyes betrayed anxiety. She fears for Kim's life, Ann thought.

"Good evening Mrs. Possible." Shego mumbled to Ann. She felt like fainting, but she did not allow it. Not till Kim will be safe.

"Follow me, please." Ann replied. "The room has been prepared." She added and Shego followed her slowly. The pain begun to fight its way to Shego's face. Ann noticed it and helped Shego to walk. "You know you could've just given her to the GJ doctors." Ann said looking at her unconscious daughter. "Or maybe not." She added when Shego sent her the most deadly glance she could. They made their way to the hospital room in no time. Shego placed Kim gently on the bed, but she still did not want to leave.

"Will you make sure that she'll be fine?" Raven haired woman asked with worried voice.

"In case you haven't noticed Kim is my daughter." Ann said in 'duh' tone. "She will be safe in here and I will make sure she'll get well."

"Good." Shego said as she grabbed Kim's hand. "I have to speak with the Cyclops." She added and exited the room. She was walking slowly, carefully stepping forward, but she tried to hurry. Just before she made it to Betty's office she felt a horrible pain spreading across her chest. "The fuck was that?" She choked out when the pain disappeared.

"There you are." Betty said when she opened the door of her office. She helped her ex-friend to get up and guided her to the office. "Lie down and tell me what happened." One eyed woman asked green skinned woman. Shego slowly lowered herself to the sofa. She felt the pain returning, but she forced herself to ignore it.

"We kissed." Shego choked out.

"And?" Betty pushed. She did not want to do it. It hurt her when she had to look at her friend in pain, but if she wanted to help, she needed to know.

"Okay." Shego begun. "So I confessed to Kim during the funeral. And then we came to the viewpoint and we kissed."

"You confessed. You mean you really told her that you love her?" Betty asked in amazement.

"Doy! What else could I have confessed?" She said, but the pain returned. She could not ignore it. "Is there anything I should know?" Shego whispered when the pain stopped.

"There is and it's not pretty." One eyed woman said. "We discovered it back in the day when my mum was the Commander of GJ."

"What was that?" Shego asked.

"That you have too much power to handle." Betty said, but she just met Shego's confused sight. "Okay, let me explain it this way. There was too much green power for one person to handle. So the power was divided into two. Hence the incident in Possibles backyard sixteen years ago, hence Kim's ability to kick your ass for all those years, hence the eruption of green power when you kissed and the escape of the comet from our lab." Betty explained. "Do you understand?"

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't get why it happened." Shego said just before the sudden pain returned.

"This will stop soon. Your body is going through some changes." One eyed woman said. "Tell me, did Monty Fisk appear during the funeral?"

"Nope."

"Obviously. He loves this kind of stuff." Betty muttered.

"Can you start speaking English? I don't know what you're talking about!" Shego begun get irritated.

"Okay! Chill!" Betty said loudly whilst waving her hands. "We have discovered a prophecy few years ago. Now it makes perfect sense."

"Tell me." Shego asked.

"Look at this transcription of the ancient Anglo-Saxon prophecy." Betty handed Shego a parchment. She looked at it.

_Two protectors of one power_

_Will be righteous prover._

_If united with blue prowler_

_They shall not fight for Earth_

_And Evil will rebirth_

_From the soul girth._

"Let's pretend I don't know what it means…" Shego said in confused tone. Betty just smiled at her.

"From the beginning. Which two people share their power?"

"Me and Kim?" Shego asked.

"Good. Who is a blue prowler who wished to unite with one of the protectors?" Betty continued.

"Drakken?"

"Well that part also confuses me." Betty confessed.

"Anyway, what is a soul girth?" Shego asked. "I didn't know that it's a word."

"I believe that it speaks of a connection of your souls as you love her."

"How old is this thingy?" Shego asked whilst waving the paper.

"About two thousand years old, why?"

"Even ancient retards knew that I love her and I had to figure it out tonight. Well done, Shego!" Green skinned woman mocked herself.

"Get a grip. Better now than never. I remember how you crushed on that girl in high school." Betty has begun remembering good old times. "What was her name?"

"Savi. Don't even remind me." Shego hid her face in her palms. "It was so embarrassing."

"No duh! You came to her cheer practice and yelled:'Savi be mine!'. That was epic." Betty laughed though she tried not to. "And she was like: 'who's the green freak?' And their pyramid collapsed because of you. Poor girl was in hospital for three weeks." Betty was convulsed with laughter.

"Well I'm no Casanova. And in case you already forgot if someone will take Kimmie from me the evil will 'rebirth'. If that's even grammatically correct." Shego interrupted her friend's laughter.

"You're right. I'm back to being serious bitch."

"Hey! Don't call yourself a bitch." Shego ordered her friend.

"Oh, that's so…"

"That's my privilege." Ex-villainess interrupted Betty, whose jaw dropped. How dare you?, Betty asked Shego in her thoughts.

"Exit my office, Miss Go." One eyed woman wanted to rest. She did not want to be bothered by her ex-friend.

"Betty…" Shego begun while she was exiting the office. Betty's eyes were fixed on the emerald ones. "I'm sorry." She said and exited the office leaving Betty in the state of deep shock.

"About time." One eyed woman murmured, but she was proud of her friend. She did not expect it in her lifetime.

Shego hobbled back to the apartment. She just wanted to get rid of the suit. She has changed as quickly as she could and left the apartment. She went back to the hospital wing to look for Ann. She found her in the laboratory.

"Hello, Ma'am." Shego greeted the older red-head.

"Please, call me Ann." She replied and took a look at Shego. Said woman was paler than usual. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great. It's just been a long day. How is Kimmie?" Shego asked hiding all pain that her body was feeling right now.

"She's doing great. She should be up in the morning. It's lot like she was hit by the comet." Ann tried to joke.

"Yeah, right." Shego answered. "I'm just glad to hear that."

"You really bonded with her, didn't you?"

"Is that so obvious?" Green skinned woman asked. She has begun to feel weaker with every passing minute. "Can I see her?" Shego added and Ann smiled at her.

"Of course. Follow me." They exited the lab and Shego was guided to the room, where a certain red-head was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her body was attached to every possible medical equipment. Shego took a look at her.

"I hope you're not in pain." Emerald eyed woman said quietly.

"Like you are?" Ann asked and she putted her arm on Shego's shoulder.

"How do you…"

"I'm not only a doctor. I'm a mother as well." Ann explained.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm completely AGHRRR!" Shego yelled in agonizing pain. She fell on her knees and hugged her own ribs with her hands.

"I can see that." Ann said sarcastically. With doctor's self-control she helped Shego to another bed. Said woman was writhing in pain.

"FUCK!" Shego yelled as she noticed that she begins to have a problem controlling her powers. Ann was shocked. She kept herself away from the greenish woman. Shego looked in panic at her hands. "What did that rock do to me!" She continued yelling. Shego felt the power growing inside her. The more she waited the bigger threat to Ann and Kim she became. She could not hurt the two she seriously cared about. Shego jumped off the bed, but she ended on the floor. Ann ran towards the other woman to help her up. "Take me away from the buildings. I don't want to hurt…" She stopped as another wave of pain paralyzed her. Ann did not say a word, but helped Shego to come to the garage. They have entered Ann's car and drove off. Shego was on the back seat crying out in pain.

"Kimmie will so kill me if…" Ann stopped, because those words did not want to exit her lips.

"Just drive to that hill." Shego growled with her jaws clenched with pain. "Make a drift U-turn and drive away as fast as possible." She managed to choke out. Ann nodded in agreement. She did as ordered and soon she heard the door opening. She stepped on the pedal. Shego rolled on the ground and when she stopped she kneeled as the surplus of energy erupted from her body. Shego was screaming toward the sky. Her eyes were wide open. She noticed some weird blue energy on the horizon, but at that moment she could not care less.

Ann drove off to the safe distance and got out of the car.

"Poor child." She whispered to herself whilst looking at Shego. Ann heard awful scream of pain. After fifteen minutes of fireworks she drove the car back to pick up Shego, who was now peacefully sleeping. Ann tried to pull her into the car. "Damn! My sons were right. You are heavy!" Brain surgeon continued talking to herself. Somehow she managed to put Shego on the backseat. She begun to drive back to the GJ hospital wing.

"Kimmie…" Ann heard Shego mumbling in her sleep. It made the older woman smile. You better take good care of her, Ann thought.

Next morning Shego woke up in her own bed in GJ HQ. She looked around and tried to remember what happened last night. She had a blank memory of the last night, so she decided to get dressed. During a shower she remembered most of the previous night, so she hurried to the hospital wing. She practically ran into Kim's room, where her red-head was talking with her mother. Shego placed her hand on her chest in sign of relief.

"Feeling better?" Ann queried a visitor.

"Like a newborn." Shego replied her with a smile. Kim did not understand any of it.

"Next time, when your body tells you to faint, just do it." Dr. Possible advised. Shego just smile at her and than she focused her eyes on Kim.

"How do you feel, Princess?" Shego asked.

"Never better." The red-head smiled. "I was waiting like forever for you."

"What do you mean?" Shego asked. Ann left the two to talk.

"I have already spoken with Betty and my mum."

"So?" Green skinned woman still did not understand.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon. How can anyone sleep so long?"

"Well… I can. Just too bad I woke up alone." Shego smiled mischievously. "Anyway, did you understand this prophecy?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Well… the part with the blue prowler confuses me, but other than that I got everything." Kim said.

"Really? So what is with that reborn evil?" Shego asked sitting on the chair next to Kim.

"Easy." Kim said and smiled lovingly at her green skinned love.

"Is it?"

"Won't you be evilly raging around if someone kidnaps me?" Kim asked and her smile changed into a grin.

"Doy, of cour… I got it." Shego finally said with an embarrassed smile. Kim putted her hand on Shego's. They were sitting there for a couple of hours just talking and enjoying each others company. Thanks to Shego's confession their conversation could became unbounded with mysteries, like they used to be. Shego told Kim about the strange blue light she has seen on the horizon, before she fell asleep, but they did not give it any mind. At least for now. Kim was allowed to go to her apartment for the night. Betty came down to inform them about it herself.

"Good evening ladies." Betty said as she walked into the hospital room.

"Hi Betty. You have some good news I suppose." Shego replied her friend.

"Indeed. We are searching the planet for any other blue prowlers than Drakken, who obviously is out of the list as he's dead. Unless he's supposed to be reborn evil…" Betty began to think out loud.

"Not that! That Kimmie can go home tonight." Shego interrupted.

"Oh, yes. She can do it." Betty said with smile. Shego wasn't this happy since the day Savi said 'hi' to her, one eyed woman thought.

"Fuck yeah! Come on!" Shego yelled to Kim. Everybody could notice that this was not the Shego who used to hurt, punch and kick everybody for all those years. A little bit of love can do miracles, Kim thought as her mum helped her to get rid of the wires. "Continue your search and bye." Shego said quickly exiting the room with Kim by her side.

"You're very impatient." Kim said with a laugh.

"Yes. And starving." Shego replied. They were in the apartment in no time. The dinner was already waiting.

"You planned it?" Kim asked in amazement.

"If I might speak frankly, DUH!" Shego mocked younger girl. Kim just threw herself toward the green skinned woman. She hugged her tightly. Shego was shocked, but soon she returned the hug. "Can we eat? Now?" Shego asked interrupting the moment.

"Yes." Kim answered forcing her laughter back. Her love was just too cute.

_Meanwhile in the forest surrounding GJ HQ_

"I will not let you unite with the evil one." A man in black ninja suit was whispering to himself whilst looking at the room on the west side of the HQ. He took off from his bag powerful binoculars. He took another look at the females inside the room, who were dancing hugged to each other. "I will not let you take over the world with the use of my bride to be." He whispered to imaginative Shego. "Tomorrow I will take what is rightfully mine and you will suffer eternity in Hell." He vowed and hid in the depth of the forest for the night.

_Author's notes: That's the 8th chapter. I am aware that it's a little bit boring and nothing is really happening, but I just had suck mood. And forgive me that ending. I am seriously starving right now XD hope you still like it, please review._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	9. The Fate Beyond Your Making

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters I might use in my story. I also don't own any of the quotes that might be used – don't sue._

**Chapter 9 – The fate beyond your making**

Kim and Shego enjoyed their dinner. The balcony was left open while the two were sitting quietly staring at each other in silence.

"Dance?" Kim finally broke the comfortable peace.

"You've got it." Shego replied and hopped to the CD player. She found a right CD and came back to Kim with her hand stretched forward the red-head. "Will you make me the honor?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"Duh." Was all that Kim said and they slowly begun swaying to the music. It did not take long for the two to start hugging. The music was still playing, but both females stopped dancing. "What's wrong, Shego?" Kim asked.

"I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched." Green skinned woman replied.

"Cameras?" Kim asked with a 'captain obvious" kind of tone.

"No. I meant a deadly glare on my back that causes chilly thrill on my back." Shego explained. "Let me just close the balcony." She added and did as said. Meanwhile Kim cleaned the table. She did not notice when Shego came from behind and grabbed her. Since when is she so courageous, Kim asked herself.

"Hey there beautiful." Kim said to her love. Shego turned Kim around and looked deeply into the olive eyes.

"Hey there, Princess." Emerald eyed woman replied. "There is something I want you to have." Shego added and she pulled out a necklace with a green gem. She took it off and turned Kim around to put it on her neck.

"Shego. You didn't have to." Kim opposed. She felt so loved and special around Shego. She'll spoil me rotten, red-head thought.

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it." Kim said. "It's just too much. Dinner, candles, dancing and now a gift." Kim counted it all. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and threw herself into other woman's arms.

"You're welcome, Princess." Shego said with joy. "It has a signature of my energy so it's a special necklace." Raven haired woman start explaining. "It'll work like a transmitter. I'll be always able to find you." She added, but did not have another chance to open her lips, because Kim begun kissing her roughly. Shego gave up quickly. Their hand begun roaming across bodies that begun to melt in touch. The lust has begun to grow inside. The necklace begun to glow green along with both females hands. Shego has noticed it first. She stopped their actions. "I don't know what will happen if…" Green skinned woman has begun.

"Me either. I have never… with anybody…" Kim choked out in a heavy breath while a blush made its way to her face.

"Neither did I. How lame is that?" Shego smiled at her love.

"Not lame at all…" Kim smiled back. "I'll take my chances with you." She added and begun kissing again. Shego suddenly grabbed Kim in the bride like style and started walking to the master bedroom. Their kiss never broke. Kim did not even know how they got to the bed. She did not really care. Shego placed herself upon the smaller female. Necklace once again begun to glow, their hands were heated up with the plasma which begun to spread to their arms. Lust took over. Shego broke the kiss to take off Kim's shirt. She did not bother with the bra. She burned it to ash. Apparently red-head did not mind, because she ripped off Shego's clothes. Their bodies were now all covered in green plasmatic green. The clothes were burned. Less trouble with taking them off, Kim thought. She felt that she has not have enough hands. She wanted to feel the older female everywhere. On her and inside her. She could not take it any longer. The lust made her feel like exploding. Shego felt exactly the same, so she broke the kiss and begun tracing Kim's skin with her tongue right to her core. The red-head moaned in pleasure arching towards Shego's lips. Her hands cupped the smaller female's breasts. They could not wait any longer. The energy around them was so bright that is could be seen from miles away. Thank you GJ for window blinds, Shego thought and it was the last thing she was able to think, because Kim pulled her back to herself and turned her on Shego's back. Kim licked greenish woman's nipple. Said woman begun arching toward the touch. Before she could think a thing Kim went all the way down to her hot, burning centre. Red-head licked greenish clit delicately. The energy erupted from Shego as she experienced the completely new feeling. She pulled Kim's head toward her body. Younger girl understood the hint and she begun licking the other female. Petite red-head felt her own need with a tickle of energy in the back of her spine. She suddenly entered Shego with two unexpected fingers, which made the older woman scream in pleasure. Said woman felt her orgasm closing with every passing lick. She did not want to come alone. She pulled Kim toward herself and changed the situation from lickee to licker. Younger female screamed in a small shock mixed with pleasure. They both acted on a pure instinct and it served them well. Shego's bigger that Kim's fingers begun to explore the wet insides of the young woman. She never stopped to pleasure the smaller woman with her tongue. Red-head felt her orgasm approaching in the speed of light. She was screaming her lungs out. She felt the same need of culminating with Shego at the same time. She pulled said woman back to herself. The room was filled with the smell of sex and burned walls as the plasma begun to erupt from their bodies. Kim entered Shego with three fingers and begun pleasuring the older female. Said female was not indebted for long as she did the same. Their bodies were melting with the touch. They felt their orgasms approaching. Shego bit Kim's neck as she felt like she can not hold it back any longer. Their orgasms approached both of them at the same time sending an electric like shock wave to every neuron in their bodies. The plasma erupted from their bodies and burned almost everything on its way. The screams filled the apartment as the females could not hold all of this pleasure inside. In few moments the green energy disappeared and the females lied next to each other hugging and listening to the heartbeats of the beloved person. Shego was in a complete shock when she realized that her heart was pounding just as fast as Kim's. For the first time in sixteen years her heart was reacting to her actions.

"You make the dead come alive, Princess.*" Shego whispered in tired voice and fell quickly asleep.

The morning quickly appeared on the sky, but the loving pile of human flesh melted to each other did not wish to acknowledge it. Sudden beeping made them wake completely. Shego lightened her plasma to destroy the evil contraption which was making her wake up.

"Go Wade." Kim said with a yawn whilst holding back Shego's hand.

"Bad timing?" Dark colored boy asked.

"Very bad." Shego murmured in angry growl.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked ignoring Shego.

"Betty wants both of you downstairs as soon as possible." Wade explained.

"What for?" Kim asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Training. She wants both of you to get used to new powers." He explained.

"I'll train with her head on silver platter…" Shego growled. "It's six in the morning! Fuck this! I'm not going anywhere." She exclaimed.

"Thanks anyway, Wade. I'll drag her downstairs… somehow." Kim said to her friend.

"Good luck with that. Wade out." Young genius said and the screen turned black. Kim putted away the device and turned her attention back to her lover. She started to kiss the beautiful greenish body.

"Don't even bother." Shego said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But Shego." Kim said in a sweet tone.

"I'm not looking so you can stop pouting." Green skinned woman said. She turned toward Kim and cuddled up. Red-head did not have a heart to force her greenish love out of the bed. She knew that she will get up in around fifteen minutes. "Okay, okay. I'm up." Shego said finally. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her jaw dropped. The walls were covered in carbon black soot, furniture was burned, bed was a history same as their duvet. "Wow." She managed to choke out. "Did we…"

"Yeah. We did." Kim confirmed Shego's guesswork.

"Maybe at least the cameras got burned." Shego said with a smile. She kissed Kim and went to prepare herself for 'training' that Betty prepared for them.

"Sure as hell they did." Kim yelled to Shego who was now in the bathroom.

"How d'you know?"

"Because Wade wasn't sure is it a right moment." Red-head explained.

"That pervert. I swear one day I'll fry his ass." Shego yelled back, but she smiled at the vision of frying the boy's ass. Green skinned woman quickly came back to the bedroom just to witness Kim still sitting on the bed. Her eyes were agonizing in pain. "Princess? Everything okay?" Shego asked. "Did I say something?" She was worried that her attitude might hurt her lover.

"No." Kim replied and rubbed her eye. "I just had the scariest dream ever." Red-head explained. She coughed to get rid of her sad voice.

"Care to share?" Ex-villainess asked. She sat down next to the younger female.

"It was like super weird. You were there, but you were dead. And than you came back to life saying that 'I won't go away, not tonight**'. And than you were… not yourself. You then said 'I taketh away, witness my rebirth from the devil's churn***'. It was so scary. We were in some creepy dungeon and you were singing to calm me down, but I knew we'll be dead soon." Kim stopped here to let a lonely tear to fall from her eye.

"Don't worry, Kimmie. It was just a dream." Shego kissed the red-head on the forehead. "I can guarantee that it won't happen." She added with a smile. Kim was feeling much better. She trusted Shego with all her heart. "Now come on, or else Betty is going to kill us." Green skinned woman added with a smile.

Betty was waiting for the two women down in the training room. She was more impatient with every passing minute. Everything was prepared an hour ago. Suddenly the door 'whooshed' open and both Kim and Shego entered the area dressed in their battle suits covered with regular clothing. They both liked to train in jeans. They thought that if they will be able to fight in normal clothes than fighting in comfortable cat suits will be an easy work.

"Finally!" Betty exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Don't ask." Kim said with a smile.

"Whatever." One eyed woman dropped the subject. "Just start already."

"What do we have to do?" Shego asked in 'so not interested' tone.

"You'll see." Betty said and left the training room. She went to the control room and pushed the button to begin the simulation. She slowly turned the danger of the simulation to higher and higher level. She was looking at the women destroying her laser cannons, spinning tops of doom, rockets and robots. She finally realized that her training room is no match for these two.

The sudden explosion destroyed the wall of the building. Shego jumped forward to shield Kim with her body. They looked around as the dust begun to fade away. The entrance door opened and Betty entered the training room with her best troops.

"You okay, Princess?" Shego asked whilst covering Kim's body.

"Yeah. What was that?" Red-head asked.

"Your destiny, Kimberley Ann Possible. BOOYAH HAHAHAHA!" They all heard a familiar voice laughing at them. Suddenly a blue energy filled the room as a young man entered with a deadly glare on his face. "Get off my wife!" He yelled and attacked Shego. Said woman jumped quickly to avoid the attack. She looked back to look if Kim did not got hurt.

"The hell is your problem, monkey boy?" Shego asked with anger rising in her body.

"You are my problem, but I'm about to solve it!" He yelled back at her. Kim ran towards Betty.

"Attack him! Do something!" Kim shouted at the GJ Commander. Betty looked at Kim. She finally has begun to react.

"Troops, attack!" One eyed woman yelled and everybody threw themselves at Ron, who was beating Shego senseless. Kim rushed toward her lover and grabbed her in the mid air as the punch she received threw her to the other side of the room.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Kim yelled at her ex-friend.

"Oh, I will. As soon as I'll kill that evil that lies in your arms." He said with venom in his voice. Kim looked down at Shego.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Red-head asked her lover.

"I don't want to kill him." Shego smiled at Kim. "He is your friend."

"Don't be stupid. What kind of friend wants to take away my happiness?" Younger female asked. "Now fight, Shego." Kim added and she did not have to repeat twice. Shego ran toward the blonde man, who was now cocooned with his blue energy. He prepared for an attack. His energy formed the shape of the monkey, which destroyed all Betty's troops in one punch. Shego ignited her plasma and attacked the blonde with all her might. Kim was right behind her though she did not used plasma. She did not have got used to it. Blonde looked at two females with a vicious smile. At first he punched away Kim. He did not want to fight with his bride to be. He focused on the other female. They exchanged punches and kicks filled with energies. Blue and green mixed together enlightening the room.

Suddenly the second explosion came to fighters' attention. They have all notice a strange creature entering the battlefield. As the dust faded all of the gathered people noticed a shiny robotic body entering the room.

"Drakken! About time!" Ron yelled at the creature. And continued his attack on Shego. Drakken tried to come closer to Shego, but Betty sent new troops to attack his robotic body. She even managed to gather few volunteers of the Team Go to help. They were all flying away hitting the walls as Drakken's arms were now stronger and quicker.

"We meet again, traitor." Drakken said to Shego. Kim was still gathering her strength away from the battle. She did all she could to get up and help her lover, but Ron did something strange to her. She felt so weak. Come on Possible, Kim thought as she managed to get. She ran quickly toward Drakken. She jumped with intention to kick him in the head, but mad scientist's tentacle caught her in the mid air. Kim felt a metal tightening on her ankle. Ron smiled at this sight and punched Shego with all his power. Said woman flew across the room and hit the wall in very painful manner. She fell on the floor and noticed that the room was entered by another person. Fuck this, Shego thought as she got up with some difficulties.

"Shego, don't!" Kim yelled when she noticed that her lover is barely hanging on. Training got her tired and now battle for the live of her love. It was too much.

"You in change here?" A weird man asked Betty.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked in an angry manner. She just retrieved her friend and now she could not help her.

"I'm Ed, seriously. I wanna help." He said and gave Betty a small device. "This will shut him down, seriously." He added.

"Seriously? Why do you want to help?" She asked. She did not feel like trusting a complete stranger especially that she has heard that he helped torturing Shego.

"I can't let him kill the only woman that I ever loved. Seriously." He said and Betty decided to trust the blonde man. She pushed the button on the device and Drakken let go off Kim's ankle.

"What is… going… Eddie! Traitor!" Mad man managed to choke out and he fell on the ground. Shego was running at Ron with her hands ignited at full power. She just wanted to kill the young blonde and get over with it. Just as she wanted to throw a punch Ron took out a sword from his robes.

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled in panic. Betty and Ed were looking at the scene in shock.

"No…" Ed whispered. "I'll kill the sucker, seriously!" He said and begun to run toward Ron, but the blue energy send him back at Betty's feet. Young blonde smiled viciously at Shego, who stopped her attack. She heard all the shouts and decided to look at her stomach where she felt a terrible pain.

"You'll pay…" She growled when she noticed a blade dipped in her body.

"I don't think so." Ron said in evil tone and he begun chuckling. The sword has begun changing into different weapons. From spiked mace to the battle-axe. All those changes changed Shego's insides into puree. She felt weaker and weaker. Soon she fell on her knees. Kim still lying not so far away from her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I failed my guarantee." Shego said and tried to smile. "I rush into the secret house of death…" She added in whisper and fell on the ground.

"NOOO!" Kim yelled as tears made their way into her eyes. She tried to crawl closer to the body that was already leaking with blood. "Shego! Don't! You can't!" Kim was screaming in panic. Ron took his sword off the body and turned his attention towards Kim. Why can't I kill him?, red-head thought.

"Now you will come with me. Everything is prepared. When the full moon will appear we will be irreversibly united." He said and grabbed Kim, who did all she could to get rid of his hands. "You can't fight me. My spell closed all your strengths and powers." He said as he caught her and squeezed her neck. Kim fell down unconscious. Just before Ron left he took off Kim's necklace and with disgust on his face he threw it next to Shego.

Betty was standing still in a complete state of shock. Her life long friend was lying few meters away from her in a pool of blood.

"Ann… come to the training room." She finally whispered to the communicator. She began to close the distance between herself and the body. She could not cry, she could not weep. She was just looking down.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Seriously." Ed said and he putted his hand on Betty's arm. She did not even notice him. One eyed woman finally woke up from this weird state when Ann arrived about ten minutes later.

"What happened here?" Brain surgeon asked Betty.

"Ronald and Drakken…" GJ Commander choked out.

"Oh, my fucking God! Shego!" Ann noticed the body. She turned the greenish woman on her back. She noticed the pool of blood and completely mashed insides. She tried to localize Shego's heart beat, but there was none. "Betty…" Ann started with heavy heart. "Shego is dead."

"Reanimate her, woman! Seriously!" Ed yelled at doctor. Soon the room was filled with doctors and medical equipment. Ann thought that moving body might be too risky. She tried to pump the blood or make the heart beat, but there was nothing they could do.

"In two minutes there will be no coming back." Ann said to Betty and Ed with sad voice. It was painful enough for her to watch the dead body of Shego.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked. She was no doctor.

"In four minutes from death there are too big changes in human brain. If she'll wake up after four minutes she might be a cripple till the rest of her day. She's grumpy enough." Ann tried to laugh but the memories of Shego did not allow her to do it. She was constantly massaging Shego's heart, but with every passing second she knew that it might not save her. She had to face it – Shego was dead.

_Meanwhile in Shego's subconscious_

"Where the hell am I?" Shego asked herself as she walked through empty, black and foggy place. "Who's there!" She yelled when she heard a small laugh.

"Be not afeard. The head is full of noises,  
>Sounds and sweet airs that give delight and hurt not.<br>Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments  
>Will hum about mine ears, and sometime voices<br>That, if I then had waked after long sleep,  
>Will make me sleep again; and then, in dreaming,<br>The clouds methought would open, and show riches  
>Ready to drop upon me, that when I waked,<br>I cried to dream again.****" Shego heard a familiar voice whisper familiar words to her ear.

"Who are you?" Greenish woman demanded to know. She has noticed a dark figure coming to her sight. Shego ignited her plasma, but extinguished it quickly when she has noticed the person in front of her.

"I'm you." The woman in front of her said.

"What madness is this?" Shego asked. "I thought that I died."

"You did… in a sense." The figure said. "You died, but you didn't."

"Okay… call me when you decide to speak with sense." Shego said and turned around to walk away.

"Aren't you going after Monkey Boy to safe the one you love?" Shego stopped when she heard those words. "If you're not that I feel ashamed to be you."

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed we're dead. So there isn't much I can do!" Shego snapped at her other self.

"Actually, there is." The subconscious said.

"Spill."

"Be more patient." The figure said. "At first you must understand the terms upon which we'll fight for Kim back."

"Okay. I'm listening." Shego said and actually she was listening.

"Haven't you ever wondered why your life was so tough? No parents, siblings left you, no love?" The figure asked.

"I did. Don't tell me you know." Shego replied.

"I do. You see, your father did not run away from you. He was an occultist. An Anglo-Saxon occultist, who brought the curse upon you and your family." The figure begun to explain. "He thought that if he'll run away you'll be safe, but he didn't know that the curse will be passed on his only daughter." Shego heard. "But he was killed by the evil spirits shortly after. You probably wonder what am I."

"Duh." Greenish woman replied.

"I'm the pure evil part of you. I'm the embodiment of that Celtic evil that was brought upon you. You were born me, but unfortunately you pushed me away to your subconscious. For all these years I was just whispering to your ear. This Possible helped you to do this."

"How come?" Shego asked.

"When prophecy comes true the curse will be destroyed. You see, if I'll help you to get her back, but you will fail you will be swallowed by the curse." The Evil said. "You'll have all my powers as an addition to your own, but there will be great price if you'll fail."

"Speak English, for fuck's sake." Shego begun to loose her temper.

"Okay. If you will not be united with Possible before the Monkey boy, you'll suffer eternity as an assistant of Morrigan." The figure said.

"I said, ENGLISH!" Shego yelled in anger.

"You'll be a Haron of Morrigan, woman! But if you will not fail the curse will be lifted away from your family." The Evil explained.

"I'll take my chances. Anything to save her." Shego said.

"So we have a deal." The figure replied with an evil smile which showed Evil's white fangs and offered Shego a hand.

"One more question. Why do you want to help me?" Shego asked.

"Come on. I'm the part of you. If you love her, I love her." The Evil explained and Shego accepted its hand and the green light erupted from the handshake.

"Four minutes." Ann said in tired voice when she heard her watch beeping. Ed hugged Betty, who could not handle anymore of this grief. "What the…" Ann whispered when she noticed a bright green light erupting from Shego's hands. The pool of blood has begun returning to the dead body. The machines did not notice any change in the lack of heart beat. Raven haired woman's stomach begun to heal itself right in front of Ann's eyes. Suddenly Shego's eyes snapped open revealing black eyes. Not even a hint of white was seen in her eyes. Shego sat up with help of Dr. Possible. She looked to the left where she has noticed a green necklace. How it didn't melted yesterday?, Shego thought. She looked deeply into Ann's eyes. She felt a great fear coming from her. Betty was shocked. Her heart was racing. Ed was happy, but he was scared senseless. Shego could fell all of the emotions around her. She finally stood up. She putted on the necklace and looked at Ann one more time.

"Drakken." Shego said in double evil voice. Her teeth have changed into evil fangs of her subconscious self. She walked toward Drakken who was still conscious lying on the ground. "Where is she?" She asked him.

"I'm not telling you anything." He replied and that was his mistake. Shego's hands have changed into claws and begun reaping his body into pieces until she found the only human part there was. She held Drakken's heart in her hand right in front of his face.

"I will ask you one more time." She said evilly. "Where is she?"

"I will not tell you." He repeated.

"Your mistake." Shego replied and burned the heart in her hand changing it to ash. She turned around to look at the three that were still looking at her in full shock and fear. She ignited her plasma on her whole body. Unexpected wings grew from her back. Shego felt the hearts of her friends. She did not want them to fear her. She looked into Ann's eyes once again. She reminded her of Kim so much.

"I'm going to find Kim. Don't worry." Shego said and flew off through the hole in wall.

"That girl rocks way harder that I remember, seriously." Ed said as he caught fainting Betty.

_Author's notes: So we have 9th chapter. Sorry if that's too weird, but that what happens when you listen all day to heavy metal, seriously. Agh! This word got stuck in my head right now :) And sorry for those Shakespearean quotes. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked it because tomorrow will be the next part. Will the prophecy come true? Will Shego became a Haron of Morrigan (deity of death in Celtic religion. Yes, Anglo-Saxons were Celtic). All answers you'll get tomorrow and the day after tomorrow :) I'm afraid that soon we'll be coming to the end of the story. _

_Respectfully _

_Sova_

_PS: Please review, because I'd rather know if that was too much._

_* Lordi – Night of the Loving Dead_

_** Lordi – Not the nicest guy_

_*** Lordi – It Snows in Hell_

_**** W. Shakespeare – The Tempest_


	10. Hide and Seek

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters, quotes and other that I might use in my story – please, don't sue._

**Chapter 10 – Seek and Hide**

Shego flew as fast as she could to find the only person that could have had any information about Ron's actual localization. She entered the Middleton with a high speed. Her green power left a mark at the sky. It was noon, but she could not care less if anyone has noticed her. She has finally found a house that she was looking for. She did not think twice about her plan, but she decided not to enter through the roof. She landed in front of the front door and knocked three times. The doors were opened by the dark skinned woman.

"Can I…" The woman paused when she has noticed the creature at her doorstep.

"Where is Wade?" Shego asked in husky double voice. The woman did not say a word, she just gestured the inside of the house. Green skinned woman did not wait for an invitation. She entered the house. She was guided by the sound of two beating hearts in the room in the depths of the house. She pushed the door open. "Wade. I need your help." Shego said. She entered the room and looked down at the dark boy who was currently cuddling with his girlfriend.

"Shego?" He asked in confusion as he jumped away from the bed leaving his girlfriend alone.

"Yeah. Where can I find Stoppable?" Shego asked in husky voice.

"How would I know?" The boy asked.

"I know you have had chipped him."

"But that would be so unethical." Boy's girlfriend opposed.

"Well… it would be." Wade said. "But I did it many years ago, Monique." He excused his behavior. This lover's quarrel begun to irritate Shego. Her hands lit a bit. "Calm down, Shego." Wade asked in fear. Said woman could hear his racing heart. "Give me few minutes." Young genius added and ran to his enormous computer. Shego looked around and her black eyes stopped at Wade's girlfriend.

"I remember you." Green skinned woman said. "You're Monique, Kim's friend."

"Well, I don't remember you." Monique answered in anxious tone.

"I was a substitute teacher in your school few years ago." Shego explained.

"Miss Go? What the hell?" Dark girl asked. Shego just smiled evilly at this reaction.

"I've got the location." Wade said interrupting girls' conversation.

"Where?" Shego asked with anger.

"Nepal. Kabru Mountain. But the place is impossible to penetrate." Wade explained.

"We'll see about that." Shego growled whilst turning away to leave.

"Hold on a second." Wade stopped the woman. "You must have a plan and a good reason. Care to share? I'll help."

"Ron kidnapped Kim." Shego has begun. Wade and Monique were shocked by that statement. "He wants to unite with her during the first full moon and I am going to stop him."

"Hold on a moment!" Monique exclaimed. "You wanna tell me that monkey boy kidnapped my GF?" She asked and Shego just confirmed it with a nod. "He's going straight to hell! I'm going with you."

"Forget it!" Both Shego and Wade said. Monique sat back on the bed offended by their rejection.

"Shego, the monastery, where Ron is planning to perform the ceremony is really impossible to penetrate. It's protected by ancient Tai Shin Pe Quar spells. You can go inside only if asked to. Otherwise you'll die the moment you step inside." Wade explained.

"I'm already dead, so what do I care?" Shego asked.

"You should, because you won't save Kim if you'll be dead… I mean more dead than you are already." Wade explained.

"And you take that information about a zombie in your room so easily, because?" Ex-villainess asked.

"Because I have seen a lot in my life and I know about that prophecy. Betty kept me posted on everything." Boy explained. "So just sit down and listen to a plan, because I want to help you save my friend." He said and Shego did as asked.

"Okay. I'm listening." Woman has explained.

_Meanwhile inside the Kabru Mountain_

Ron walked through the dark corridor inside his monastery. The corridor was enlightened by a countless torches attached to the walls. He was smiling evilly as he entered the dark room at the end of the corridor. His eyes lied down at the chained red-head. Kim was hanging from the ceiling. The chains hurt her wrists, but she could not care less. She was still mourning the death of her love.

"Good afternoon, Kimberley." Ron said while closing the distance between him and the red-head. She did not answer him. She did not want look at him nor talk to him. "You can remain silent as long as you wish, but in five days you will change your mind and become my wife." Ron said with a smile on his face. "Unless of course you want the evil to rule the earth." He added.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kim finally spoke up as she did not understand what her ex-best friend was ranting about.

"The prophecy states that if you will be united with evil magic the two will rule the world. I always knew that Shego wanted to rule the world, but I did not expect her to use such a low tactic." He explained. "But that is not important now, because she's dead."

"If she is dead I can't marry her. You can let me go!" Kim said in angry and sad voice. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, the girl thought.

"Oh, no way. We will be united and we'll vanish all of the evil from the face of the earth." Ron said.

"How such a good person could go so evil? Ron, you became evil, haven't you noticed it?" Kim barked at him.

"Doing evil for good purpose is still righteous." He excused himself with a smile.

"Selfish purposes are not good. They are sick and wrong!" Red-head shouted at him. Ron did not like the words of his bride to be.

"You will change your mind about me. In five days you will be asking me to marry you." He growled at her as he exited the room. Just as he left two masked people entered the room. They had some weird equipment in a casket. They opened the casket and took off two whips ended with thorns. One of the man ripped off Kim's shirt only to discover her battle suit. The other masked man unzipped the battle suit to reveal Kim's bare back. They began whipping a girl who did all she could not to scream in pain. She did not want to give them the satisfaction. She felt the skin slowly ripping off from her back. Her powers were blocked, so she could not do anything except praying for a miracle. I'll be as strong as you were, Kim said to Shego in her mind.

Next day came too quickly in Kim's opinion. She was whipped for the whole afternoon and most of the night. She felt drained from all of the living energy. She felt like a ghost. Just as she was about to fall asleep the door of her prison were opened.

"Changed your mind?" Ron asked with venom in his voice. Kim sent him a deadly glare. She did it almost as good as Shego used to.

"Not even close, Monkey Boy." She growled at him. "You have to do better than that."

"Is that a challenge?" Ron laughed at his bride to be. "Well than it will be entertaining looking at you suffer. I'll see you in few hours." He added and exited the room.

"Finally." Kim whispered and immediately fell asleep. She was once again dreaming about her dead lover. She has seen everything so clearly. She heard that singing once again. I'm coming for you, Kim heard Shego's voice in her head. It was the last thing she could remember from that dream. She was awakened by the ruckus outside her prison. The men from yesterday have returned with a metal frame. Great, red-head thought. Two men quickly attached Kim's body to the metal frame. As soon as they have finished Ron entered the room. He sat down in the corner of the room. He looked at her naked torso with a light in his eyes.

"You can change your mind before we start." He advised.

"Keep dreaming." Kim said and as soon as she did the electric current flew through her body.

"Are you sure? We can keep this on till the full moon." Ron said with smile when he was sure that Kim was listening to him.

"Four more days? So not the drama." She replied with a smile that was quickly erased from her face by another electric shock. I can do anything, Kim thought when she had a chance to concentrate. She focused her mind on the dream where Shego was still alive, where her love came for a rescue.

_Meanwhile at the bottom of Kabru Mountain_

Shego was walking slowly up the mountain. She hid her new appearance. The wings have faded, her claws disappeared and her eyes were back to normal. Only hiding her fangs was impossible to do. She believed that they had to remind her about the presence of the curse. But beside from the fangs she looked normal. As normal as the green skinned woman could have looked. She was covered in animal fur. The wind was blowing from the north sending an enormous amount of snow with it. She did not need that much of protection from the weather, but she did not want to look suspicious. After three hours of walk she has noticed the entrance to the monastery. The giant wooden doors were covered in gold with images of monkeys. Beside the giant door there was nothing else. Only the mountain rocks. The closed the distance between herself and the door and knocked with all her might. She waited less than a minute for the door to open. She noticed two ninjas jumping at her with chains. She did not fight. She wanted to be 'invited in' in this way or another. Two ninjas chained her hands and pushed her forward. She was still covered in fur while they walked through a long, dark corridor. At the end of the tunnel she noticed a large room enlightened by the mixture of torches and daylight entering through a hole in the ceiling. That's how the moon will operate in the altar, Shego thought.

"What is that?" A familiar voice asked his ninjas.

"That traveler was knocking at the door." One of the ninjas with female voice answered. Blonde man came close to Shego. He looked suspiciously at her and took of the furry hood that was covering her face till now. He looked at her in shock.

"You! But I killed you!" He exclaimed.

"You know, Monkey Boy, I'm like a cockroach. You can step on me as many times as you want, but I will still be alive." Shego answered with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Actually I might have a use of you." Ron said with a smile. "Yori, take her to the dungeon." He said to the female voiced ninja. Shego just turned around with a smile on her face and let the girl to guide her. They walked through the corridor to the door with a monkey engraved on it.

"Yori? Weren't you the good Yamanuchi ninja?" Shego asked as they entered the room. Shego looked around and noticed a half naked body hanging few inches from the floor. The body was paler that usual. The hair painted extra red with blood was covering the unconscious face. Shego felt the anger rising in her body, but she was controlling herself. She allowed the silent ninja to hang her upside down in front of the red-head. Her hands were than released of the chains. Yori took off all of the fur that Shego was wearing only to imprison her in cybertronic straightjacket. She was held one and a half meter from ground. When Yori was done she pretended to check the straightjacket.

"Help us." She whispered to Shego's ear and quickly left the room. Green skinned woman smiled at this. She was happy to know that there are still good people, though probably imprisoned within the powerful magic spell.

"Wade, I'm in." Shego whispered to the air. She felt the tiny vibration under her cheek.

"So I have noticed." Dark boy replied. "If you're still alive that means that we succeeded. Where are you?"

"In the dungeon. Though I always thought that dungeons are underground." Shego whispered. She was too busy staring at the red-head.

"Shego…" Kim whispered painfully in her sleep. That fucker is so dead, Shego promised in her thoughts. She tried to control herself, but now it became very difficult.

"Just stick to the plan and you should save Kim in no time." Shego heard Wade's voice in her head.

"You're the genius here. Let me get back to self-control before I'll change everything to ash." Ex-villainess replied.

"I believe you found Kim." Monique asked.

"Indeed, I did." Shego growled silently.

"Is it bad?" Dark girl asked in worried tone.

"Don't even ask. Her heart is hardly pounding." Shego explained but she quickly stopped because she felt that she will loose her self-control any moment. Being evil is harder than I though, Shego thought.

"Tortures…" Wade whispered. "Just try to control yourself, Shego. If you'll need us we won't be moving anywhere." He added and Shego felt the vibrations under her cheek to cease. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the good times she had with Kim. She imagined how it will be when this will be over. Soon she fell into a meditation state where she could control herself with no problem.

_Meanwhile in Shego's subconscious_

"Yo! Evil Me! Are you here?" Shego yelled as she walked through fogged part of her subconscious.

"As always." Shego heard her own voice. "Do you need me?"

"Not really. I just wanted to ask you something." Shego said.

"Yes, if you fail there is no other choice than an eternity with Morrigan." Evil Shego said.

"How did you know? Never mind. I was just…"

"Preparing yourself for the failure?" Evil interrupted Shego. "Don't. Maybe talking with someone else will help you." It added and disappeared.

"Is someone else in my subconscious? Do I have a split personality or something?" Shego wondered out loud.

"No, you don't." Shego heard long forgotten voice. "But I couldn't leave you, Princess."

"Mum? What… how… but…" Shego tried to understand.

"I didn't leave you for all those years and I will not leave you now." Miss Go said. "Don't repeat my mistakes. I should have stayed with Eliza all those years ago." Shego was listening to her mother's voice. She has noticed the figure coming out of the fog. "You are so similar to me. Fight for her." The figure whispered and touched Shego's cheek. "I'll always be there for you, Princess." She added and disappeared. Shego was once again lonely in her thoughts. She heard another voice calling to her.

"Shego…" She heard a whisper of another familiar voice.

_Back in the prison cell_

Kim woke up with aching body. She lost feeling in her hands yesterday, but now she also did not feel her back. Her legs were jumping by itself from time to time as the remains of the electric current were passing through her system. She opened her eyes with difficulty and noticed a body hanging upside-down in front of her. She tried to focus on the figure, but her sight was blurred. She has noticed raven black hair and greenish skin.

"Shego…" Kim whispered. "I knew you would not leave me." She added. Red-head was almost sure that she is seeing a ghost, because she saw well how her love died on the floor of training room of Global Justice.

"How do you feel, Princess?" Shego asked in whisper when she exited the state of deep meditation.

"Am I dreaming?" Kim asked in weak voice.

"No. I'm really here." Shego replied and opened her eyes, which were black like a carbon again. Kim saw those eyes and gasped in shock. That reminded Shego of what she has become. She was afraid that Kim might be afraid of her. She closed her eyes quickly to concentrate. When she opened them again her old emerald color was back. "Don't be afraid. You know I would never hurt you." Shego whispered.

"I know. Listen, Shego. You must know something." Kim said whilst wheezing from exhaustion. "I love you so much that you have no idea."

"I love you too, Princess. Why the hell do you think I'm here?" Shego said with a grin on her face. Kim's faster heart beat reminded Shego about her fangs.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked worried about what she was seeing. Sure as hell that I'm going crazy, she thought.

"Nothing much. Just family curse and stuff like this. Nothing to worry about." Shego explained with a sweet loving smile. Kim looked at Shego with a questioning, but yet loving look. She adored that woman. Even Death could not stop her from rescuing her. Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the opening doors. Both females looked at the entrance of their prison just to notice Ron coming in with new torturing equipment.

"Good evening, ladies." He said in cocky tone. "Ah, Kimberley. I see you have already noticed your guest. I hope that she will help you change your mind." He added with a pure evil smile on his face. Then he snapped his fingers and two masked ninjas entered the room only to chain Shego to a weird contraption. She was hanged right in front of Kim. Her hands were putted into special handcuffs that would absorb her plasma. Her feet were chained as well so she was hanging at a slant towards the ground with her face half a meter from Kim's. The straightjacket would be useless right now, Ron thought when he took out a small remote from the new casket. He pushed the button on the remote and a laser whip emerged from the remote like device.

"We'll see how tough you are." He said to Shego. She only smiled at this comment. "And you will be changing your mind quite shortly." He added to Kim, who was constantly looking right into Shego's eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ron added and exited the room with one of the ninjas. The other one begun whipping Shego. When she felt the first smack on her back her eyes turned completely black in an instant. Kim was scared a little bit, because she did not know what curse was upon Shego's family. Everybody in the room could smell burned skin. Shego has begun growling as she felt next smacks on her back.

"Shego!" Kim yelled at the woman, who was having a lot of trouble with self control. "Look at me, Shego! Look into my eyes!" Kim kept yelling hoping that it will help. Shego's hands begun igniting inside the chains. Next smacks were heard even in the corridor outside the room. Shego finally listened to Kim and started looking deeply into her sad, olive eyes. She witnessed how the tear left Kim's eye. That did not help. She felt anger growing inside her.

"Wade!" Shego yelled. She felt the vibrations under her cheek. She already knew that he was analyzing the situation.

"Control yourself, Shego. Focus on Kim! Focus on her!" He yelled in Shego's head. Said woman tried to do as asked, but it was difficult.

Shego could have sworn that whipping was lasting forever, but she knew that it has been hardly an hour. She knew that Ron wanted to use her.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered when the ninja left. Her eyes were black and her fangs were shining in the dark. Kim looked at Shego with a horror in her eyes.

"Why is he torturing you? Killing you once isn't enough?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Relax, Princess. He's just using me to change your mind." Shego explained. She could not feel her back, but she knew that before morning will come she will be healed.

"Why does he care? He'll force me anyway." Red-head asked with anger.

"He can't." Shego said with smile. "You have to be willing to unite with him if the ceremony is supposed to work." Green skinned woman said with even greater smile.

"Than it's good to have you here." Kim said with a little bit happier voice.

"These chains are no prison for me. I will get you out when the time will be right. Just hang on till the full moon." Shego said with caring voice.

"I'm doing just fine." Kim tried to lie.

"Pumpkin, I can hear your heart. It's barely hanging on. There is no way in hell I'll let you go, but you must help me." Ex-villainess said.

"How do you…"

"Curse." Shego interrupted Kim with explanation. "Trust me, you don't want to see my true form. Wade almost shitted his pants when he has seen me."

"I did not!" Wade yelled right into Shego's head.

"Agh! No yelling in my head, Nerdlinger!" Raven haired woman yelled back. "Anyway, Kimmie. Listen to me very carefully, because that is what you have to do." Shego said to her lover in a whispering voice.

_Meanwhile in the GJ HQ_

For the last four days Betty was sending all of her troops around the world in search for Kim and Shego. It was to believe that her friend actually came back to live after being dead for four minutes. Even Jesus needed three days, one eyed woman thought with a small smile.

"Agent Du, report!" Betty yelled into a communicator.

"No luck, Ma'am!" She heard a response. She just had no more ideas where to look. GJ Commander decided to go downstairs to the Hospital Wing to look for Ann Possible and try to inform her about the news. She felt like a Death's messenger. She knocked delicately on the door.

"Come in." Ann said from the inside. Ed was showing her the technology Drakken used to create his new body. Ann was taking everything apart to use this technology for good. Mr. Dr. Possible was helping with the technological part especially that he has finished the same school Drakken dropped off. Betty entered the room with heavy heart.

"Hey, one eye beauty. Seriously, you look like someone died." Ed said when he has noticed Betty.

"Doctors, Ed, I have some bad news." GJ Commander said honestly.

"What is it, Dr. Director?" James asked. He was afraid that the worst has happened.

"We can't find Kim nor Shego. It's like they ceased to exist." Betty said. "And the ritual is tomorrow. I'm sorry. I'm a failure." Betty exclaimed whilst sitting down on one of the chairs. She held her head low as she has begun to cry her eye out.

"Betty…" Ann said in a calm voice. "Shego said that she will save my daughter, so we must trust her." Brain Surgeon said whilst putting her hand on Betty's arm. "Even Death couldn't stop her." She added with a smile.

"True, but I'm…"

"Worried? We all are." James interrupted Betty and the silence occurred. The silence was shortly broken by GJ Commander's communicator.

"Yes?" Betty answered to the contraption.

"Dr. Director? Wade here."

"What can do you for?" Betty said in sad and 'so giving up' type of voice. Why did he always call when he needed something? She was so not in the mood for this.

"Actually you can send your medical troops to Kabru Mountain. Shego might need some help after the ritual." Boy said with a wicked smile.

"What!" All four said in shock when they heard the news.

"Chill. She is in and as far as I know both of them are alive. So what about that backup?" Wade teased GJ Commander.

"Just tell me where and when. We'll be there." Betty said with an energetic expression on her face. She regained her hope.

_Author's notes: Here is the 10th chapter. Hope you like it. Yes, nothing much really happened here, but it has to be quiet for some time before the climax of the story. So please review, because I'd rather improve my writing :) soon you will all see what happened to the Yamanuchi, Monkey Fist and others. And most importantly what will be with that curse. You'll see tomorrow :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	11. The Ritual

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters I might use in my story – don't sue._

**Chapter 11 – The Ritual**

Kim and Shego were left in the dungeon for long enough to discuss the plan and enough to talk about things they never had a real chance to discuss. The night was about to change into a day, but they could not care less. The first rays of sun were beginning to touch the mountain while the women were still staring at each other lovingly whilst talking.

"Shego?" Kim asked curiously after a while of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize." Red-head said with remorse in her voice.

"Apologize? For what?" Demonic companion asked in surprise.

"For kicking you into that tower. If something will go wrong I want you to know that I am really sorry."

"Don't be! I played you nicely, though I didn't mean to. I was just doing my job. I don't mind. Anyway it wasn't that bad. Except for a really bad hair day." Shego replied with a faint smile. "I should be apologizing. I was supposed to protect you for all those years and it wasn't once that I really kicked you badly." Green skinned woman added.

"It wasn't that bad. Babysitting my brothers was far worse." Younger female replied with a smile. She wondered what had come over her to start apologizing. It was a bit humiliating in her taste. She was dragged away from her thoughts when she hears familiar footsteps behind the door.

"Good morning, ladies." Ron said as he entered the room. He came closer to inspect Shego. He did not want to show his shock when he discovered that greenish female had no signs of whipping from the previous night. He heard the noises of the torture, so why there were no signs on the body? He quickly turned his attention toward Kim. "Changed your mind?" He asked. "Or did you like yesterday's show?" Ron taunted his ex-friend.

"Don't hurt her!" Kim replied with anger in her voice.

"So you will unite with me?" He asked.

"As long as you will not hurt her." Red-head replied. She looked deeply into Shego's emerald eyes. I hope your plan will work, Kim thought. Shego just smiled like she was able to read red-head's mind.

"I won't… well, not so much…"

"As I will hurt you." Shego interrupted blonde man's speech. "Hey Buffoon!" She yelled to get his attention. "Weren't you supposed to have a master or something?"

"First of all, I am no Buffoon! Second of all, Monkey Fist was no longer useful to me." Ron replied and both females just looked at each other in surprise.

"Care to explain? You seriously make no sense." Shego said to the man.

"Well… you will not live long enough to share that information so I think I can tell you." He has begun as he sat down on the ground to tell his story. "I needed him to find and translate for me the prophecy. When he became useless I turned him back to the stone from which I saved him. And now I will save the world from the evil by uniting with Kimberley." He said and Shego's eyes were wide opened from shock. Shego turned her head to Ron and growled at him.

"Two protectors of one power will be righteous prover. If united with blue prowler they shall not fight for Earth, and Evil will rebirth from the soul girth." Evil woman growled demonically.

"What was that?" Ron asked halting his laughter.

"That was the prophecy you are willing to fulfill you 'blue prowler'!" Kim yelled at the man. "How could've I been so blind." She wondered as she finally understood the prophecy's meaning. Ron was the man who was supposed to wake up the Evil.

"That is meaningless. Tonight we will be united and that is end of the story, Kimberley. Deal with it." He said with anger and exited the room. Kim looked at Shego with eyes wide open.

"How long did you know about it?" Kim asked with disbelief.

"Just as long as I've been dead." Shego replied with a smile.

"Wait! So you weren't speaking metaphorically about being dead?"

"Doy. No heart beat proves that." Evil woman replied.

"So that what all those voices in my dream meant. 'You make the dead come alive'…" Kim was interrupted.

"Woman! Listen! There is no way in hell I will let you go, so stop worrying about your dreams." Shego said loudly. "I already did put my soul on stake for you, so I'm not planning to let go right now, so chill." She added. Kim's eyes have begun watering. She tried to move closer to Shego in her chains, but with no luck. Suddenly the doors were opened again. The female ninja entered the room with a small box in her hands.

"I'm here to prepare you, Kim Possible." Yori said in soft hypnotized voice.

_Meanwhile in GJ HQ_

Betty was currently planning the attack on the Kabru Mountain. She did not care about the magic that was protecting that place. She did not want to risk losing any of her friends.

Ann was preparing medical unit. She used Drakken's technology with a help of Ed and her husband to create best healing device there could be. It was an injection of nanobots that would enter the body and heal a person. She just hoped she will not have to use it. It was still experimental, so she was not sure of the effects of the injection. Suddenly Ed's phone went of.

"Yeah. Seriously. Sure. Seriously." He said to the phone and ended the conversation. "We have fifteen minutes, seriously." He said to Ann and James. Both Possibles packed quickly all of the equipment. They volunteered on this action, because they wanted to help their daughter. They used to like Ron in the past, but now it was too personal. They will not allow him to win and hurt their daughter.

Betty prepared her troops. Wade said clearly that she will not need any military forces, but she could not help herself. She wanted to be prepared just in case.

"We're ready to take off." Agent Du reported.

"Good. Wait for Possibles and than go." Betty ordered. They did not have to wait much longer, because Possibles were running toward the plane as fast as they could.

_Back to Kabru Mountain_

Kim was prepared to the ceremony by Yori. She was now chained to the wall in her white dress. She could not think that she will have to go through this. She just wanted Shego to get away from that terrible place.

"You look beautiful." Evil woman spoke with a smile. She tried to make Kim smile, but with no luck. "Just don't be afraid when I'll come for you." She added and the doors were opened once again.

"I guess you will not be doing that." Young man said. "You will be busy suffering tortures while I will be marrying my beautiful bride." He added and Shego sent him deadly glare. Yori entered the room just as Stoppable finished his speech. Ron took Kim away to begin the ritual. "In one hour we will be together forever, so cheer up already." He added and exited the room with the red-head.

Shego looked at the ninja who was supposed to torture her during the ritual. It would seem like Yori begun fighting with the spell. She had a lot of hesitation in her tortures. Shego felt pain returning to her back. What is with the Buffoon and whips?, Shego thought. It was all so pathetic.

"Yori, you don't have to do this." Green skinned woman said with her jaws clenched tightly as she felt the pain spreading through her body.

"I… have to." Yori mumbled, but her hand stopped for a second. She grabbed her head and dropped the whip. "I… can't!" She yelled as she was forcing the hypnotizing spell away.

"Wade." Shego whispered. "How do I stop the ritual?" She asked the boy. It's time to get rid of those chains, she thought. Emerald eyed woman ignited her hands at the full power and the chains simply melted. She changed her hand into evil claw and ripped off the chains that held her feet.

"You just have to step into the beam of moonlight and kiss Kim." Wade replied.

"That's it?" Shego asked in surprise while she was getting rid of the remains of chains.

"Well… she must be willing to do it." Young genius added. "Better hurry." He added and he did not have to say it twice. Shego left Yori in the cell, while she came to the door. She turned them to ash and exited the room. The evil woman knew where she had to go. She remembered the way when she was brought in. She tried to control herself to have an advantage of her new powers when they were needed. She entered the room prepared for the ritual.

"Hey! Monkey Boy!" She yelled when she noticed that the moonlight was already entering the room. "Get off her." She said as she noticed that he held Kim close.

"You don't know when to give up." Ron said with angry voice. He left Kim behind and stepped forward to get rid of a troublesome pest. "This time I will make sure that you're dead." He said and jumped forward at Shego in monkey style. Said woman just dodged the attack, but not entirely. Somehow Ron managed to land a kick on her stomach. She did not see it coming, but now she was flying across the room into the wall. Shego was not prepared for this. She looked around and noticed that Kim was probably hypnotized, because she was staring at Shego with blank eyes. That made the evil woman even angrier. She ignited her hands and attacked the young man with all she had. She did not want to use all of her powers. At least not yet.

Shego was trying to land a punch or kick at the blonde, but he was too fast for her. She was feeling anger growing quickly inside her.

"You can not win." Ron spoke finally. "It is just impossible." He added and grabbed a familiar sword. "I will kill you. Again. And I will do it once again if I will have to." He growled and threw himself toward Shego. Said woman decided that it was about time to use her new powers. *Bite like a bulldog to the bone and never let go, Shego thought. Oh, she was furious. Her hands have changed into demonic claws, her eyes retrieved carbon black color and diabolic wings grew from her back.

"You're so dead, Monkey Boy." She growled in husky, double voice. She has heard his heart changing the beat. He was panicking right now. That only made Shego grin with her fangs. She ignited her whole body with plasma and jumped forward. She flew toward the blonde and grabbed him. She flew with him up to the opening in the ceiling. She looked deeply into his panicking eyes. "It's time to pay." She growled at him.

The sky was jet-black. The moon was the only source of light enlightening surrounding mountains that were covered in deep snow. Shego flapped her wings and kept starring into Stoppable's eyes. Ron was screaming his lungs out. He did not expect Shego to be a Demon ascended from Hell.

"Let me go!" He shouted at woman.

"I will eat your soul." She growled back and dove back to the temple. Shego landed right in front of the altar and still hypnotized Kim. Ron kept screaming in Shego's claws. Evil woman showed her fangs and took a deep bite into Stoppable's neck. She chew of his throat and dropped the young man back to the floor. She stared at his death in agony of pain. Shego landed delicately next to his corpse and looked at Kim. The beam of moonlight was shining directly at the red-head. It's time, Shego thought. She took step closer toward Kim, who was shaking her head energetically.

"What happened?" Red-head muttered. The effect of hypnotism was wearing off. Kim looked at the shadow in front of her. It was very difficult to see anything because, she was blinded by the moonlight.

"You were hypnotized." The shadowy figure answered in husky voice. Shego took another step forward. Her eyes were still carbon black staring intensively at Kim. She heard red-head's heart beat quickly. Younger female has noticed Shego's true form. Greenish woman's face was covered in blood along with her teeth. Her claws were demonically long and wings on her back were completing the diabolic picture. Shego took step back, because she did not want to scare Kim.

"Don't leave me." Red-head pleaded in soft voice. Shego looked at her lover in surprise. The moonlight slowly begun to disappear from the altar. Kim has noticed it and quickly grabbed Shego's claw and pulled her closer with all her might. Evil creature did not think twice. She just closed the distance between herself and the young red-head and kissed her lovingly.

Kim was surprised by the action, but not scared. She waited for that loving kiss for the last five days. She ignored the taste of blood on her tongue. She could not care less even that it was a blood of a person who was supposed to be her friend. Kim pulled Shego's body closer as the kiss changed from a loving one to a one full of lust and heat. The green power erupted from the females and exited through the opening in the ceiling. The Himalayas turned completely green for a quarter of a second. Within the blink of an eye Kim and Shego were separated by the powerful energy apparently coming from the moon. Kim fell back on the floor and watched how Shego was trapped in the beam of lunar light. She screamed in pain and Kim could not do anything but watch.

Shego felt an unbearable pain in all of her body. At first she felt how wings disappeared and it was just a painful as someone would cut them off. Her hand felt like someone would brake them when her claws begun to disappear. Her body was slowly lowering to the floor in front of the altar. She was kneeling and holding her head in her hands, because she was afraid that it might explode. Her fangs have begun disappearing and her eyes begun turning emerald again. She kept screaming and Kim could hear how the double husky voice turned back to normal. The red-head got up and begun walking slowly toward her love. Shego's body was lifted delicately from the ground and the lunar beam of light disappeared from the room taking Shego's evil form with it. As the light disappeared Shego fell down, but Kim caught her just in time.

"Shego." Red-head whispered whilst touching Shego's face with care. Kim hugged greenish body tightly. "No…" younger female whispered when she noticed that Shego still lacks a heart beat. "You promised…" She continued whispering and began rocking backwards and forward with still warm body in her arms. Kim heard footsteps in the corridor. She has noticed Betty with the rest of GJ and her own parents. She did not look at them at all. She continued hugging dead woman. Kim held her ear on Shego's chest. After a long while she heard something disturbing. A loud pound. The body begun to stir in red-head's arms.

"And I don't break my promises…" Green skinned ex-villain whispered with her trademark mischievous smirk on her face.

"Shego!" Kim yelled at the woman and she held her even tighter. "You're alive!"

"Sure I am." Shego answered with a smile. "But I won't be if you'll keep squeezing me like that." She added sarcastically.

Betty looked at her friend in young arms. She felt joy and happiness filling her heart. She looked at Possibles. They were relieved to know that their daughter was not only fine, but also happy. GJ Commander looked around the temple. She has noticed the dead body of Ron Stoppable. He deserved it, one eyed woman thought.

"Let's get the two of you to the Headquarters." Betty said with smile. Shego got up with the help of Kim.

"I don't think so." Ex-villainess replied. "We had the deal." She added with a grin on her face and begun walking toward the exit.

_Flashback_

Betty was sitting in Kim's room with Shego, who definitely was not pleased with her company.

"So…" One-eyed woman has begun. "Are we gonna be over with it or you'd prefer not to talk to me at all?"

"You know my answer." Shego snorted at her ex-friend.

"So just listen. I have a power to make you free. I just need to be sure that you will not be endangering anyone." Betty has begun. "Stick with GJ for a while and then you will be able to go free."

"What's the catch?" Shego asked. She knew that Betty will not let her go so easily. Not after all of those years of chasing.

"You have to do some apologizing and you have to be watched by one of my agents all of the time." One eyed woman said.

"Forget about the first one and I don't think that any of your agents will be able to stick with me for longer than one hour with no burns." Ex-villainess said.

_End of flashback_

"Since I have fulfilled my part of the deal now it's your turn." Shego said with a bright smile on her face. "If you'll need us we'll be taking some time off GJ in my house." She added and left the temple with Kim by her side.

"You have a house?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. And you will love it." Shego said in cocky voice as they continued their way to Shego's plane which was well hidden next to the village at the bottom of the mountain.

"She's impossible." Betty said to herself. She dragged her all troops and best doctors for nothing. Now she regretted that she did not listen to Wade. She could have taken only Possibles and Ed. That would be so much easier.

"Actually I have the strong feeling that because of what happened today she is now Possible." James said with a smile. He was happy for his daughter. Especially that she was not accompanied by any boy, who would definitely end in a black hole sooner or later.

"She definitely is." Ann agreed with her husband. "It was fate. Since the moment you found her." She added towards her husband.

_Shego's house – Two days later_

Both Kim and Shego did not hear from GJ since the situation in Nepal. They were both very pleased with it. Apparently Kim loved Shego's house. Big, spacious, wooden building set in the Rocky Mountains was the best place to escape from the world for a while. Shego managed to provide there everything from food to all newest DVDs.

"How do you feel today?" Kim asked as she entered Shego's bedroom in the morning. She did not sleep with the other woman since Nepal because Shego was still recovering. She felt weak from the loss of extra power, but she was recovering quite quickly as for a person who lost a Demonically Evil power.

"How do I look?" Shego answered with a question.

"Drop dead gorgeous, my Demon." Kim replied with a smile as she sat down on the bed next to Shego.

"You liked me when I was evil?" Shego asked with a curious smile. She did not wait for a response; she just grabbed Kim on her waist and pulled her under the covers and begun kissing her deeply. "Let me show you evil." Shego added and continued her actions.

Betty returned to the Global Justice only to clean up after Kim and Shego. Ron's body was prepared for funeral. Yamanuchi ninjas were released from the spell and returned safely to Japan to rebuild their school, which was destroyed by Ron himself. Betty feared that there were still dangers awaiting Kim and Shego. They managed to get rid of most dangerous criminals, but there were still others, who wanted to harm the duo. For now she just wanted to let those two rest and enjoy each other's company in a peaceful mountain house. But only for now.

_Author's notes: That's 11th and I am afraid that last chapter. I hope that I satisfied your curiosity. At least for now. I might continue in a sequel, but now I have to pack by bags, because I will be leaving the country soon. As well as I have a Real World Alarm (RWA), which means that I have to get out of my imaginary world for a bit. Please review. If you enjoyed this story I will definitely continue in a sequel. _


End file.
